Vestroia's Light
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: The Brawlers thought everything was in peace after a year of no incident from the Bakugan. But something dark was approaching from the shadows and its target was Dan. Can Shun and the others save their friend before the darkness take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: …I can't help myself! There are not many fanfiction stories where Dan is being controlled or hurt! I mean he is my favorite character in Bakugan and my pairings is DanXMira but there is not much of Dan getting hurt so…**

 **I have made another fanfic where Dan is being controlled by Naga instead of being kidnapped which means more chapters than 'Naga's Revenge' and actual battle brawls.**

 **If I miss up in a battle brawl then please do contact me. I'm still trying to understand the rule of the anime battle brawl.**

 **There will be two OC characters that are not mine.**

 **Sarafina – Pokémon Ranger Nyla  
Kai – The3vilFighter**

 **The other OC characters P.R Nyla helped me out on them along on how they look like. Along with their personality and what attribute type they should use.**

 **While I come up with the ability cards…that took too long to make.**

 **Well I think that's all I have to say so – onward to the story!**

 **Summary: The Brawlers thought everything was in peace after a year of no incident from the Bakugan. But something dark was approaching from the shadows and its target was Dan. Can Shun and the others save their friend before the darkness take over?**

 **I don't own Bakugan. Enjoy guys.**

Dan grits his teeth before glaring over at the white bakugan who he thought that he and his friends finished off over a year ago.

"You'll never get away with these Naga! Drago and the Six Legendary warriors will find out, sooner or later!"

Naga laughed darkly, "They can try all their might but it would be too late! I will have the power to rule New Vestroia – and Earth! And you are going to help me do it, boy!"

"As if I am going to help you do such a thing!" shouted Dan, angrily before trying to break from Naga's hold. Both his hands and legs were bound by some negative energy.

"Let me go creep!"

"Oh but you will," said Naga as he leveled his head over to Dan's face. "Once I am done with you, you wouldn't recognize your own blasted friends and Drago."

Dan widens his eyes as he realizes what he meant. The brunette started to struggle some more to break free from the negative energy.

"Try as you might boy but you can't escape," said Naga before giving out an evil grin. "Don't worry child, you'll get use to enjoying the suffering you will bring upon to anyone!"

"No! Don't!" shout Dan before being surrounded by darkness. The brunette had a fear look on his face before shutting his eyes, "Drago! Drago, help me!"

"Shout all you want Kuso but no one can hear you!" said Naga before laughing. "No one will stop me now! Not even you Drago!"

Meanwhile, deep in to the heart of New Vestroia, Drago was inside the core before hearing a familiar voice.

" _ **Drago! Drago, help me!"**_

' _Dan? No…it couldn't it be, could it?'_ thought Drago. "Apollonir, please tell me that you didn't hear Daniel's voice?"

"Unfortunately young Dragonoid, I heard it as well," said Frosch, the Aquos bakugan before looking up. "The young boy is in danger."

"What? Are you positive?!" shouted Drago.

"Yes, Drago," replied Apollonir. "I fear that a great evil is plaguing his mind and heart. It must be stop before it is too late for your young friend."

"I-I have to go and save him!" shouted Drago before sighing. "But how can I? Vestroia will become unbalance if I get out of here."

"Not true, young Dragonoid," said Lars Lion, the Haos bakugan. "You can leave half of your power to the Perfect core so it can remain balance if you decided to leave."

"What will you decided, young Dragonoid?" asked Clayf, the Subterra bakugan.

"Let me save my partner, please," said Drago with no hesitation. He could hear the brunette's voice which sounded like he was in pain.

Apollonir nodded, "I have a feeling you will say that. Very well, let us begin everyone."

The other legendary bakugan nodded before separating Drago from the Perfect core.

The Neo Dragonoid flew out of the core before realizing that he would need some extra help and he knew who to ask.

' _I'm coming Dan, wait for me and I will save you – no matter what!'_

-Wardington, Park-

"Did you find anything Marucho?" asked Shun.

"No, nothing Shun," replied Marucho before sighing. "What about your end?"

"The same," replied Shun before walking over to the small blond boy. "It's been two days since Dan's disappearance and no one seems to find him. All the officers found were his goggles."

"We can't stop," murmured Marucho, sadly. "We just can't…Dan is out there, I just know it."

"I know," said Shun, softly. "Come on let's go see if the girls have found anything."

"Y-Yea," said Marucho before following the raven teen. They walked around the park before spotting their friends sitting by the water fountain.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Shun.

Alice sighs, "No, nothing and we looked at least twice."

"Ah! We have been looking everywhere and nothing!" shouted Runo, angrily.

"I want my Danny back!" cried Julie as tears fall from her cheeks. She grits her teeth, "Whoever kidnapped my Danny is going to pay dearly!"

"Are there been any leads from the police?" wondered Alice.

Shun shook his head, "I'm afraid not Alice. Dan's Mom has been near the phone if the police call her if they found anything but so far, nothing."

Alice, Julie and Runo looked down sadly.

"We can't just stop," said Marucho before shaking his head. "There has to be something we missed! Let's go back where they found the goggles!"

"It wouldn't hurt to try," said Alice. "The police shouldn't be there anymore so we can look at the crime scene for ourselves."

"Let's go then!" said Julie.

Everyone nodded but just as they were about to leave, a dimension portal opened and came out six familiar bakugan.

"Skyress, Drago! You're here!"

"Preyas, longtime no see pal!"

"Tigrerra is nice to see you again!"

"Oh Gorem, you're here! I miss you so much!"

"Hydra, how have you been?"

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Shun as Skyress and Drago jumped onto his shoulders.

Marucho, Alice and Runo held onto their former bakugan partners while Julie was kissing Gorem's ball form.

"We have grave news to tell you all," said Skyress.

"Don't tell me Vestroia is in trouble again," said Shun.

"In some way Shun," said Drago. "Tell me, how long ago has Daniel gone missing?"

Shun and the other Battle Brawlers widen their eyes.

"Um well…two days ago actually," replied Shun. "But how did you know that Dan is gone?"

"How we know? That's simple pretty-boy!" said Preyas as he jumped up and from Marucho's hand. "Danny-boy is in fight for his life!"

"What?!" shouted the Brawlers.

Runo grit her teeth before grabbing hold onto Preyas, "What do you mean that Dan is fighting for his life?! Answer me!"

"Ah! Scary Runo!" cried Preyas before shutting himself to his ball form.

"Runo, behave yourself. You are a lady and young ladies like yourself don't shout like that," scolded Tigrerra.

"Right, sorry," murmured Runo as she gave back Preyas to Marucho. "Continue Drago."

Drago sighs, "I am not sure myself or the Legendary Warriors but they can sense that Dan's light is fainting and slowly darkness is engulfing his mind and heart."

"We don't know where Dan might be but Drago suggested that he could be somewhere in New Vestroia," said Skyress.

"Wait so it was a Bakugan that kidnapped Dan," said Marucho.

"We don't know for sure," replied Drago. "But what I do know is that I can sense Dan somewhere in New Vestroia."

"How is that possible?" asked Alice. "I mean, sure, you and Dan had some kind of strong connection but is it strong enough that you can sense Dan's presence?"

"It's most likely but how knows how the bond of a human and a Bakugan can form," said Tigrerra. "But one thing is for sure is that Dan needs to be found or it would be too late for your world and ours."

"Then what are we waiting for!" shouted Julie. "Let's get going and find Dan!"

"Hold it Julie," said Shun as he crossed his arms. "We cannot just simply go to New Vestroia just like that. We need food, clothes and notify our parents where we are going."

"I don't think we can just bring our backpacks with little food," said Runo. "Hey Marucho, do you think you can bring your aircraft to New Vestroia?"

"I'm not sure, can I Drago?" asked Marucho.

"I believe you can as you five would need a place to sleep," replied Drago.

"Right everyone pack what you can before going over to Marucho's place," instructed Shun. "We will be leaving to New Vestroia tonight."

Everyone nodded before the six of them went to their respect homes and pack up.

-New Vestroia, Unknown place-

"Naga, are you done yet?" shouted a young girl who had light tan skin, long wavy purple hair with red and black highlights, and honey amber eyes.

She is wearing a black one piece (turtle neck and shorts that connect) white zipper all the way down and white pocket lining on the side, with gold trimmings at the bottom of the shorts and tail.

A dark purple off shoulder vest with gold buttons, a purple arm warmer from wrist to elbow on her right arm with a white and black one under it, as well as a purple arm warmer on her left arm from elbow to the bottom of the vest sleeve and a black and white one under from the bottom of the arm warmer to her wrist.

She had black and dark purple vertical striped leggings with light purple leg warmers and white puffballs on the side of each on leg warmer and white flats.

"This takes time girl," said Naga, harshly before growling. "The boy has a strong bond with that blasted Dragonoid. It's going to take me quite some time to remove his memories with him and his blasted friends."

"Well get it done!" snapped the purple hair preteen. "Just make sure you give him false memories about me being his sister, got it?!"

"You don't have to remind me about our deal, brat," hissed Naga before glaring over to her. "Have you found a place for our base yet?"

"Of course I have! I may look young but I'm not stupid! And the name's Sarafina, got it?!"

"Like I care," murmured Naga before looking away from her. "Leave, I have much to do!"

Sarafina pouts before looking over to see the brunette unconscious but his face shows that he was struggling and was bound by negative energy.

"Fine, Fine," murmured Sarafina before narrowing her eyes. "But you better fulfill your end of the bargain, Naga."

Naga laughed darkly before looking down to his future new partner.

"Don't worry Sarafina. You go and deal with those blasted Battle Brawlers until I have finish with Kuso here."

"Sure, but I am taking two of your team," said Sarafina before she left. She walked down to the cave hallways before stepping out from the hideout and looked over at the world of New Vestroia.

' _I don't care whatever happens to this place. All I care about is that my new brother is safe and sound…I have already lost my family from that horrible car accident. I don't want to go back to that god awful orphanage.'_

Sarafina shook her thoughts away before going to find two of the best brawlers in Naga's team. She is going to make sure to crush the Brawlers fighting spirit and have them forget about getting their friend back.

She walked back inside to find Michael, their Ventus Brawler and Eddie, their Aquos Brawler.

"Michael! Eddie! We're heading out!"

"What for?" murmured Eddie, a boy who had shaved head, emerald eyes and has tan skin. He was currently reading a book while listening to his music with his strapless blue headset.

"We're just going to send a message to those idiotic Brawlers," replied Sarafina.

"Count me in," smirked Michael, a boy with a long silver hair that was held up in a ponytail, teal eyes and has pal skin.

Eddie sighs, "Sure, why not? I was just reading this book because I was bored."

"I will notify to the others," said Michael before narrowing his eyes. "When will Master Naga be done with our new leader?"

"Soon, very soon," replied Sarafina.

The two boys nodded before leaving a message to their teammates and left from their hidden base.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well what you think? Can Shun and the others help save Dan from their old enemy, Naga? And what's the deal with Sarafina? Find out next update, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well glad to know that you guys are enjoying this story…so far.**

 **Sorry for taking a while to update this chapter but there…has been some difficultly. In short, my internet was cut off for three weeks, my mother has been staying at the hospital for three weeks (she's out now and recovering), and I was in the ER on Saturday night.**

… **Yea, so that's what has happened in my part but don't worry, I had this chapter long finished when I had my internet cut off. I just had to updated it once I have the service again – which I do!**

 **So, shall we?**

 **Those who faved and alerted this story, I thank you.**

 **Those who reviewed: KathyxDan, zero fullbuster, ultimatespartan98, Spectra1564, laciesong97, Akira44 and Haosbattler – thank you guys so much!**

 **Zero fullbuster, ultimatespartan98, laciesong97 and Akira44: I will continue this story until the very end so don't worry about me discontinuing this story idea. If you see that I don't update for a while then that mean I was either at the ER or busy.**

 **KathyxDan: Glad you are loving this story and I hope you continue on reading it.**

 **Haosbattler: Well I'm glad that you love my OC but original this OC is from a friend of mine so give her the credit, not me. I just pictured how her OC will act and all.**

 **You're not the only one that don't like girls OC going over gaga to Dan…minus Julie cause she is too funny. As for the amnesia theory…it's not really one but in a way cause Naga is trying to take control to Dan's mind.**

 **Now Sarafina's age…she's about a few months older to Dan. So she will have Naga give fake memories to Dan thinking that Sarafina is his fraternal twin.**

 **If things are bit confusing, don't worry as everything will be explain throughout the story. Anyway onward!**

-New Vestroia, Ocean shore-

"Oh wow!" said Julie happily before spinning around. She leaned over at the window and saw how different Vestroia looked now. "Vestroia looks absolutely amazing!"

Runo and Alice nodded.

"Hey, I got an idea," said Runo before giggling. "Once we find Dan, maybe we can take a little vacation here for just a bit. What do you guys think?"

"That would be nice," murmured Alice, softly.

"I'll say! Let's do it!" said Julie, happily.

Shun sighs before slightly turning his head over at the girls.

"Let's focus on finding Dan first guys. We don't know if he is hurt or not. And not to mention, why a Bakugan kidnapped Dan in the first place?"

"Shun's right," said Marucho as he landed the aircraft close to the shore. He turned around to the others, "We have no idea who and why this Bakugan or whatever person kidnap Dan in the first place. Also why making Dan…well turn dark."

Julie slumped onto one of the couches, "Maybe…this person or Bakugan is a new threat?"

"Then why would they want Dan for?" asked Runo, annoyingly.

"Maybe they want Dan out of the way," suggested Shun. "I mean even though we did help out the fight with Naga, it was Dan and Drago who really beat him."

"You think whoever this new threat is, is trying to make Dan onto their side," said Alice in fear.

' _But would mean they would need Drago as well,'_ thought Shun before sighing. "I'm not sure Alice. Come on, Drago and the others are waiting.

Everyone nodded before heading out the aircraft and walked over to their bakugan partner. Skyress and Drago were standing side-by-side to each other.

"Marucho, bubby! I can't believe that your little ship thing was able to go through the portal," stated Preyas.

"We're surprise was well," said Marucho, sheepishly.

"So what's the game plan for tomorrow?" wondered Shun. He noticed how dark it was at night in New Vestroia.

"I believe we should look in different locations in New Vestroia," said Drago. "We can start looking around here for about week or so before moving onto the next location."

"If there is some sort of a dark presence, then we shall be able to feel it," said Hydra.

Shun and the others nodded.

"Right, I believe it's time for the five of you to get some sleep," stated Skyress before looking up at the night sky. "It can get pretty dangerous here in New Vestroia at night."

"Most Bakugan hunt when the sun goes down," stated Drago.

"But not too worry, we'll protect you if any Bakugan dares to attack your airship," said Gorem.

Julie had her eyes shining brightly and had tears running down her cheeks. She goes and hugs Gorem's leg, "Aw! You're too kind Gorem, dear! Thanks sweetie – night guys!"

Gorem blushed from embarrassment before nodding his head.

"This is why I am glad that Daniel was a boy and not a girl," murmured Drago while Skyress laughed a bit.

"Sleep tight everyone and don't worry Runo," said Tigrerra. "We will find and save Dan whoever took him. You have my word as your partner."

Runo bit her lower lip before nodding her head and heading back inside the aircraft. Shun and the others said good night to their partners before heading to bed as well.

Drago and the other bakugan took different locations around the aircraft to guard.

It didn't took long for the Brawlers where sleeping peacefully inside the guarded aircraft. For the bakugan, all of them were asleep except for Drago.

' _Dan, where could you be?'_ thought Drago before closing his eyes. Suddenly he snapped open his eyes to see that he was in total darkness.

' _W-Where am I?'_ wondered Drago. **"Hello? Is anyone here?"**

" _ **I…I don't…I don't want…to forget…"**_

' _What the?'_ thought Drago before looking around. **"Who's there? Answer me!"**

"… _ **I don't want…to forget…them – Drago! Help me!"**_

" **Dan!"** shouted Drago before realizing he was back with the others. He looked over to make sure he didn't wake up his friends.

All of them were fast asleep.

Drago sighs before looking up the night sky.

' _Did I just hear Dan's plea for help again? He sounds…like he was scared but what? Who was he scared to forget?'_

"Drago, are you alright?"

The Neo Dragonoid turned around to see the Ventus Phoenix with a slight concern look on her face. "Skyress, did I wake you?"

Skyress shook her head, "I was still awake when I heard you scream Dan's name. Was it…a vision?"

Drago sighed, "I'm…not sure Skyress but I've never heard Dan so scared before."

"You don't think he is hurt, do you?" asked Skyress, softly.

Drago thought for a moment, "…He's more than just hurt Skyress. I can somehow sense he is getting weaker by this unknown dark energy."

"Drago," murmured Skyress. "You should get some sleep if not you wouldn't have the energy to find Dan. Don't lose hope, we will find him and save him, Drago."

"…Thank you Skyress," said Drago, softly.

Skyress smiled a bit before looking over at the spot where she was planning to be at. She shook it off before lying next to her worried friend.

In the morning, Alice and Runo were making breakfast for everyone while Julie was setting up the table. Marucho and Shun where at the command center, looking over at the landscape of the current location they were at.

"This Ocean shore is quite large," said Marucho before adjusting his glasses. "It's going to take more than just a week to cover this whole area."

Shuns sighs and runs his hands over his hair, "It would appear so Marucho but that is not going to stop me onto finding Dan! I swear I am going to take down whoever took him!"

Marucho smiled, "Don't forget about me! No one dares messes with us and gets away with it!"

Shun nodded before Alice's face pops up from the screen.

"Morning guys," greeted Alice, happily.

"Morning Alice," greeted both boys.

"Come now, breakfast is ready," stated Alice before slightly glaring over at Shun. "That means you as well Shun."

Shun sighs before nodding his head. Alice smiled before leaving the screen.

"Is it me or did she think I was going to leave on my own to look for Dan," started Shun as the two of them headed to the kitchen. "I wasn't planning to do that."

Marucho laughed, "Well, normally you do vanish and try to beat the enemy without our help."

"Right," murmured Shun.

The two of them reached to the kitchen to see Alice placing a full plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. She turned around to see them enter. "Perfect, well dig in before it gets cold!"

Shun and Marucho nodded their heads before taking their seats, across from each other while the girls took their own seats.

"You know, normally we would have to grab whatever we can before Dan eats it all," said Runo before frowning. She looked down at her food, "I really hope…we can find him."

"We will find him Runo, I just know it," said Alice, softly before smiling. "Knowing Dan, he probably escaped and has gotten lost around here."

Runo laughed a bit, "Y-Yea…you're probably right. Dan is clueless when it comes to navigation, right Shun?"

"…Right," replied Shun, softly.

Once they finished, the Brawlers walked out of the aircraft to find their bakugan partners waiting for them. They greeted to their partners before discussing they are about to do.

"What I have noticed, New Vestroia is quite larger than the last time we came here," stated Marucho as he took out a navigation device. He adjusted his glasses, "Tell me Drago, did the other attribute dimensions combine into one?"

Drago nodded, "Correct Marucho. All attributes are living peacefully together once again since the battle with Naga even the ones that were created from the Doom Dimension."

"Like for really?" said Julie.

Runo narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't be so trusting to a Bakugan that lived in the Doom Dimension. I bet it was one of those creeps that kidnapped Dan to take revenge for killing their so called leader, Naga!"

"Most Bakugan that WERE created in the Doom Dimension are happily living among with the other attributes," started Gorem.

"That's right!" said Preyas. "You wouldn't even be able to tell if the Bakugan was created in that scary and creepy dimension."

The Brawlers had a surprise look on their face minus Runo who was frowning and had her arms cross her chest.

"So where do we start?" asked Shun before jumping onto Skyress.

"We split up," replied Drago. "Runo and Julie, you will look around here with Tigrerra and Gorem. See if you can find any clues about Dan and if by any chance you ran into some Bakugan, ask them if anything suspicious has happened."

"Wait!" shouted Marucho before dashing back inside the aircraft. He returned with five upgraded Bakupads, "If you find any clues, we can connect each other with these. I made them out of our old Bakupads."

Everyone took one and had a smile on their faces.

"Thanks a lot Marucho. Wait, what's this?" said Runo before noticing a card holder and a slot on top. She titled her head, "Did you make this so we can battle as well?"

"Correct Runo!" said Marucho. "Let me explain to you how it works before we split up."

Shun and the other girls listen carefully on how their new Bakupads works. Each of their Bakupads has their attribute color.

"Right, you can count on us Drago!" said Julie before facing her partner. "Let's go Gorem! Come on Runo, let's go find my Danny!"

"For the last time Julie – he's not yours!" snapped Runo before being lifted onto Tigrerra's shoulders. "See you later guys – Julie, would you wait up!"

Marucho and Alice had a sweat drop fallen from their heads while Shun shook his head.

Drago sighed, "Marucho, Preyas will take you under the oceans and see if you can find any information among with the other Aquos attributes. Ask them the same question if they notice something suspicious going around here."

Preyas saluted, "Understood Drago! Ready to go old buddy, old pal?"

"Give me a few minutes as I need to grab by underwater gear," replied Marucho before going back inside the aircraft.

"I'm guessing since Hydra, Skyress and yourself can fly, we will be teaming up, correct, Drago?" stated Shun.

"Yes," said Drago before taking flight. "Shall we get going?"

"I watch one side while you watch the other," suggested Alice as Hydra placed his hand over to her. She got on as Shun nodded his head.

The Ventus Brawler looked over at the sky with determination. _'We're coming for you Dan and we're coming to save you.'_

-Ocean shore, afternoon-

Shun and Alice has been looking for hours around the air before deciding they should head back to their temporal headquarters. Suddenly Hydra stopped and started to growl a bit.

"W-What's wrong Hydra?" asked Alice, slightly worried.

"There are a few dark auras around here," replied Hydra.

Drago and Shun looked around when suddenly there was a gust of wind blowing at them. Shun grabbed hold onto Skyress' feathers while Hydra shielded Alice with his hands.

Drago hold study and held his hand over his eyes.

"W-Who's out there? Show yourselves!"

The wind started to pick up with much force rather going away.

"Okay, that's it!" said Shun before activating his Bakupad. He selected a card before activating it, "Ability card, Storm Stinger!"

Skyress' body started to shine bright and the sudden winds started to calm down.

What they didn't suspect was a green peacock bakugan with a phoenix features with two teenagers on top of it. Next to them was a dark and purple dragonoid with a young girl standing onto his right shoulder.

"Look do we have here. Did you lost your way back home or something?" sneer the teen with silver hair with pale skin.

Shun frowned, "No, we're not. We are just looking for a friend of ours. He's been missing and we're trying to find him."

"Did you three have seen a boy with brown messy hair with reddish-brown eyes?" asked Alice.

"We have not, girl," said the teen with a shaved hair with tan skin. He glared at them, "Why don't you three just go back home and leave this place? You're…friend is most likely long gone by now."

Alice frowned, "That's not nice to say. You don't even know us."

"So what if it was not a polite greeting," stated the young girl with long wavy purple hair with light tan. She glared at them, "You don't belong here so – leave this place before we make you!"

Shun grits his teeth and clench his hands.

"We're not leaving without Dan! Are you responsible of his disappearance?!"

' _You're not taking my new brother away from me. I wouldn't let you!'_ thought Sarafina before smirking at them. "We have no idea what you are talking about. We don't know nothing about your…friend but if you really want to settle this, than why not brawl?"

Shun and Alice had their eyes widen.

"It's quite simple," said Sarafina as she started playing with her fingers. "If you win, we…will tell you what we know about your friend but if we win, you will leave New Vestroia and never come back, deal?"

"That's – Shun, what are you doing? You can't accept those terms!" said Alice before seeing her friend activating his Bakupad.

"It's the only way Alice," said Shun before jumping gracefully onto a top tree. He jumped down to the ground before looking up, "It's a deal so who's going to face me?"

The silver hair teen smirked before gesturing his partner to go down to the ground. He and his comrade jumped down while Sarafina jumped to the tree and stay at the branch.

"I'll be your opponent. The name's Michael," replied the silver teen.

"…Shun."

"Let's get this started, shall we?" said Michael before throwing his field card. "Gate card set!"

Shun frown a bit before shaking it off, "Gate card set!"

"Stand, Phoenix Aura!"

"Go, Storm Skyress! Let's show them our strength!"

"You will regret challenging me," threatened Skyress.

"Small words, coming from you young Skyress but please do show me what little power you have," said Aura.

 **Aura: 440** **G, 100%  
Skyress: 450G,100%**

' _What with the percentage?_ ' thought Shun. "Ability card activate, Whirlwind Sword,"

 **Aura: 440** **ԍ to 240ԍ  
Skyress: 450ԍ to 650ԍ**

Michael sighed, "Pity and here I thought you would give me a challenge – Double ability activate, Tornado Shine and Radiant Sphere!"

"No way!" said Alice. "Did he just used two ability cards?! Shun look out!"

 **Aura:** **240ԍ to** **440** **ԍ  
Skyress: 650ԍ to 250ԍ**

"Skyress!" shouted Shun as he watches his partner get hit and fall to the ground. That's when noticed his Bakupad show a bar that went down to 55%.

"Mm must be a new way to determine who wins," murmured Shun before glaring over to the silver teen. _'He's good…that double ability surprised me but if he can use it so can I.'_

"Why don't you just give up and go home," sneer Michael.

Shun gritted his teeth but just as he was about to activate an ability card, a blasted of dark fire between them. Shun and Alice covered their eyes while Michael and his friends just stared at the dust clouds.

When the dust cleared, there in the middle was a teenager with messy black hair and has icy-blue eyes. He smiled, "Oi, do you have room for another brawler to fight with?"

-Break Line-

 **Well now, it looks like Shun and Alice run into Sarafina's group. This can't be good.**

 **And who was the mysterious teen that interrupted the brawl? An enemy or a friend? And what about Dan? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! Yes, I am alive so no need to worry about this story being abandoned…**

 **In short summary about what has happened since my last update:**

 **First, Mother has recovered.  
Second, I stayed at the hospital for about two day's cause of an infection that attacked my body – big time!  
Third, after leaving the hospital, I keep on going in and out of the ER as there was another infection found but was taken the wrong antibiotics. Don't worry got the right ones after my last ER visit.  
Lastly, there might be a chance that my kidney will be removed but not sure until I get word with my doctor about it.**

 **Well that said and done, onward!**

 **To those who reviewed: Haosbattler, star the wolf, laciesong97, Akira44, pinkpanther6412, ultimatespartan98 and The3vilFighter – I thank you all of you.**

 **Haosbattler: I can't say much about the new person as I don't like to spoil things too early but what I can say is that he is an ally to the Brawlers.**

 **I agree with the vision part as well. Which why I thought about this story idea and how it is possible that Dan and Drago gets visions about New Vestroia. You just have to wait on my version.**

 **I promise I will finish this story like I did with my other Bakugan fanfiction. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.**

 **Star the wolf: Glad you love this story and hope to hear more of your input about it in future chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Laciesong97: You're welcome and yes, my mother and myself are a bit better. Can't really promise about my health cause of the blasted infections but I will try.**

 **Akira44: 'laugh' I was told that I am a quite a cliffhanger master as I am quite good at it, supposedly. Hope you enjoy reading this update and try to keep my health up.**

 **Pinkpanther6412: Thanks and don't worry about me abandoning this story idea. I will finish it to the very end even though I am dealing with this dying kidney.**

 **Ultimatespartan98: Thanks and hope you like this update as well.**

 **The3vilFighter: Thanks and here you go!**

 **Now onward to the story! Enjoy everyone and hope you like it!**

Shun and Alice stared at the unknown teenager while Michael was clenching his hands, tightly.

"The hell Kai! I thought Jakul got rid of you!" snapped the silver teen.

Kai smirked, "You really think I'm going done that easily Michael. Come on, what do you take me for man?"

"An idiotic foul," murmured Eddie.

Michael glared at Kai but just as he was about to activate his ability card, Sarafina appeared by his left side and grabbed his arm.

"Forget it Michael. For now let's withdraw and held back. I just received a message from Toga saying that they have arrived at the new base."

"…fine," agreed Michael, angrily. He looked over at Shun, "Don't think you count this as a win for yourself. I will crush you and your pathetic friends."

Eddie took out a small gas bomb and throws it at the ground.

"Wait!" shouted Shun before covering his eyes from the white gas. He looked around a bit when the white gas started to clear up. "Damn it! Lose them."

Kai jumped down from the dark bakugan and landed near Shun.

"Ah don't worry. We'll find them again. This was my fourth time encountering them."

"Fourth time?" wondered Alice. She bites her lip, "Do…Do you by any chance saw a boy with messy brown hair and has reddish-brown eyes?"

Kai tapped his chin, "No, sorry – Hey wait a moment! You guys are those Battle Brawlers, are you not?"

"That's us," said Shun before narrowing his eyes. "Mind telling us why you are here in New Vestroia? And what do you know those teens? Who are you?"

Before Kai could reply, Drago interrupted.

"Best he tells us his side of the story when we're back at base."

Shun sighs, "Fine, let's head back and meet with the others."

Kai sighs dramatically before jumping onto his dark bakugan while Alice nodded her head and Hydra placed her onto his shoulders, carefully.

Shun jumped onto Skyress and took turn on his Bakupad. He contacts with the others and inform them about what just happened.

"Meet back at base."

The other three nodded their heads before signing out.

It took until nightfall for Shun, Alice and this mysterious Kai person to reach back at the ocean base. Alice could see that Julie and Runo had return but not Marucho.

Shun and Alice jumped off from their partners while Kai stayed with his dark bakugan.

"Where's Marucho?" asked Alice.

"He's changing back to his normal clothes," replied Runo before eyeing over the newcomer. "Um who's that?"

"Tell yea when Marucho is here," replied Shun.

They waited for about five minutes where Marucho came out from the aircraft.

"Hey Shun, what did you find…who's that?"

Shun sighs before looking up at Kai, "Alright explain yourself."

Kai slightly frown a bit before nodding his head and jumped off from his partner. He landed right by Julie who jumped a bit and stepped aside from him.

"There is nothing much to say, really but first introduction is in order. The name's Kai and this is my Bakugan partner, Leonidas or Leo for short."

"Greets human, I'm Drago."

"Shun and this is Skyress, my partner."

"Julie here and this lovely bakugan is Gorem, my partner."

"Marucho and this is my partner, Preyas."

"Alice and my partner is Hydranoid or Hydra for short."

"…Runo and Tigrerra is my partner."

Kai nodded his head before frowning, "Five out of the six Battle Brawlers. Where is your leader? Dan I believe and his partner is Drago."

Runo grits her teeth, "Yea but how do you know that?! Were you the one that kidnapped him?!"

Kai widen his eyes, "Wait – what! Kidnapped?! Mm…could it be possible?"

"What do you mean?" demand Shun before clenching his hands into a fist. "What could it be possible?! Do you know where Dan is?"

Kai lifts up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Hey calm down, alright? Look what all I can say right now is that something wrong has happen in New Vestroia. Leo started getting this…dark feeling about two weeks ago. We decided to head over here and investigate what's been going on."

Runo narrowed her eyes, "And how pray tell did you and your Bakugan get here? How can your Bakugan get this dark feelings?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" said Kai, slightly annoyed. He crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll play your little game. Leo can create small portals and sense the aura around New Vestroia because he was created from the Dark Doom Dimension."

Everyone widen their eyes and stayed silent until Runo broke it.

"No, no, no, no! We don't need yours or your evil Bakugan's help!"

"Runo!" snapped Shun and Alice.

"How did you meet him?" wondered Marucho.

"Oh one day I was at the park after losing a brawl battle with one of Naga's dunderheads when a dimension portal open and came through was Leonidas," replied Kai before smiling a bit. "He was different from any other Dark Doom Bakugan. He wanted to become strong like I do so we team up and started beating the lesser Naga's dunderheads while you guys were battling Naga's top 10 and himself."

"Well that would explain a few things," said Marucho.

Runo crossed her arms with annoyance, "I still say we shouldn't trust him or his Bakugan."

"That's enough Runo!" snapped Shun before looking over at Kai. "If he truly was fighting our side then you shouldn't be like that to him…Dan wouldn't approve of it."

Runo tensed up a bit before looking down at the ground but was slightly glaring over at Kai.

"How long has Dan been missing?" wondered Kai.

"About four days," replied Alice, sadly. "We came here with our Bakugan after two days of his disappearance. We hope we can find some clues since we can't find any where we live."

"I see," murmured Kai before frowning. "Look I know that you came with good intentions to find your leader but hear me out, those teens that you faced is nothing but strong."

"Others? There are others?" asked Marucho.

Shun nodded, "That's right but they are nothing but open arms. They want us out of New Vestroia of some odd reason."

"Like what do they want?" wondered Julie.

"We have no idea but," said Alice as she bit her lower lip. "Hydra…he sensed something dark around them."

"So does Leo," said Kai while rubbing his chin. He sighs, "Alright, I'm going to help you out. You need to get stronger in order to beat Michael and his team."

"We don't need your help!" snapped Runo as she was glaring over at Leonidas.

"Oh quiet you stupid human girl," said Leo with annoyance. He growled, "You're one loud and annoying brat that I have ever met."

"What?!" shouted Runo. She was about to walk over to him but was stopped by Alice. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I challenge you and show you what we are made of!"

"Runo, stop this at once!" scowled Tigrerra.

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Do you really think you can beat us? I have been dealing with Michael and his gang for the pass week. Not sure how they came here but one thing is for sure is that they are following orders by their 'true' leader."

"Are…Are they really that powerful?" asked Marucho.

"…Strong, yes but not sure about powerful," said Shun as he remembers his brawl with Michael. He grip his hands tightly before sighing, "I would have lost if you hadn't interrupted, correct?"

Kai frown a bit before nodding, "That's correct. Don't underestimate Michael or any of his team members. They are brutal when they want to be…more so is that girl, Sarafina who happens to be a Darkus attribute user."

"We wouldn't," said Shun before narrowing his eyes. "Let's have a brawl. Show me what we have to face Kai."

Kai closed his eyes and thought for a moment before giving out a smirk.

"Alright but I'm not going easy on yea, deal?"

"I'm not asking for a handicap," said Shun as he activates his Bakupad. "Let's go Skyress!"

The Ventus phoenix nodded her head before flying over to Shun's side. Marucho and the others moved over to the side to make some room for the brawl.

"Battle Leo!" said Kai as he activates his Bakupad. The Doom Dimension dragon nodded and faced over to Skyress.

"Gate card, set!"

 **Skyress: 450** **ԍ  
Leonidas: 540ԍ**

 **Shun: 100%  
Kai: 100%**

"Hey what with the percentage thing all about?" wondered Julie.

"I noticed that as well when Shun was brawling Michael," said Alice. "I have a feeling that this is a new way to determine who wins."

"Right on the nose little Alice," said Kai with a smirk. "The difference between the damage of G-power is subtracted by percentage I believe. When the bar reaches to 0, the person will lose."

"Who come up with that?" asked Marucho as he adjusted his glasses. "The ones that made the rules of brawling were Dan and Shun."

Kai shrug his shoulders, "I have no freaking idea – but less taking and let's brawl! Ability card activate, Silent Night!"

Leo started to glow bright purple before hitting Skyress' chest.

 **Skyress: 350ԍ**  
 **Leonidas: 640ԍ**

"Oh man, his G-power is really high!" said Marucho.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "Ability card activate, Whirlwind Lightning Sword!"

Skyress send out a tornado towards Leo who got trapped inside.

 **Skyress: 550ԍ**  
 **Leonidas: 440ԍ**

Kai smirked, "Ability card activate, Darkus Murder!"

Leo spread his wings that destroyed the tornado and flew over to Skyress and pinned her down.

 **Skyress: 410ԍ**  
 **Leonidas: 590ԍ**

"Strike her down!" ordered Kai.

Leo fired his purple fire breath to Skyress' chest and caused an explosion. Shun and the others had to cover their eyes from the dust.

"Skyress!" shouted Shun.

 **Shun: 40%  
Kai: 100%**

"Aw man, Shun's bar is already halfway down!" panicked Julie. She waved her arms dramatically, "What are you doing Shun?! You can beat him!"

Shun narrowed his eyes, _'I highly doubt it. He took more of the percentage than Michael did.'_

"Do you wish to continue or do you want to stop and save your embarrassment lost?" stated Kai.

"I would listen to him young human," said Leo before growling. "You have not the strength to face those other humans. Your partners are weak and will be destroyed within seconds if you plan to face their leader like this."

Runo was about to snap when Drago stopped her.

"He's right. We don't know how powerful these human teens and their partners are. We have to get stronger in order to face them and find Dan."

Shun nodded before facing to Kai, "Let's continue but tomorrow you will start training us, agreed?"

Kai smirked, "Fine, you ready Leo and show your future students?"

Leo nodded before going over to his gate card once again.

"Skyress are you alright to continue?" asked Shun.

"I am, let's go Shun," said Skyress before flying over to her unused gate card.

"Brawl!" shouted Kai and Shun.

-Naga's Headquarters-

Meanwhile somewhere at the mountains, Naga was looking down at the valley before laughing, evilly.

"Soon, this place will be mine and that blasted Dragonoid will suffer along with those pathetic Brawlers. Don't you agree...young Daniel?"

The former leader of the Brawlers had a dull look on his eyes and was staring down at the ground. The once bright and cheerful brunette was no longer present but instead an emotionless teen.

Dan's eyes twitched a bit before nodding his head, slowly.

Naga smirked, "Soon your mind will no longer be yours and together – we will rule New Vestroia and Earth! Soon Drago…the Perfect Core will belong to me!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **My, my things are getting rather intense, don't you agree?**

 **Should Kai really be trusted? What about his bakugan? Are they truly trying to help the Brawlers on finding Dan?**

 **What about Michael and his team? Was Kai telling the truth about them being strong? What about Sarafina?**

 **Can the Brawlers beat them and save Dan before it's too late?**

 **Find out in the next update!**


	4. Author's Note - new

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **This is an important and update message for all you need to read but first - Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful time with their families and friends. It was pretty alright with just my mom and me and got pretty good gifts from my closest friends that I think of them as siblings.**

 **Alright now the reason why I have not updated was first, I got a bit sick but not too much but then my...father was sick then my mom. I had to take care of them while I was still a slight sick that I failed to noticed that I was getting infection in my kidney...again so - antibiotics once again! And you know what happens when I take them - blurry vision!**

 **Right now my vision is slight blurry so I had time to type this for you guys.**

 **Then my sister came over along with my new nephew which by the way he is so small and my sick niece. Not soon after, I got worse to the point where I had to go to the ER but couldn't since it was raining hard and we don't own a car or the money to take the taxi.**

 **I'm barely getting better though but to make sure, I'm going to the doctor's on Monday. I need to get better...you see...**

 **In my original author's note, I stated that I was supposed to have my surgery today on the 29th but, surprise, surprise...since I am sick the doc thought it would be best for me to recover from my cold and coughing. My surgery day has been rescheduled until February but I am grateful for your lovely supports...but wait that until February, k guys.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, please to tell me as I am a bit stuck on it.**

 **If I haven't updated then - have a happy New Year's guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello my fellow bakugan fans! Yea, sorry for the late update…sort of been busy trying to make sure I get the brawls fights right and all.**

 **I've been typing some future chapters 'cause my reschedule surgery will be on February 23. Well…mostly re-edited some of my previous chapters from my other stories and making sure I have the brawls right.**

 **I know who is going to fight who but I still need work on the actually brawl fight. Warning yea right now, some of the ability cards for my OC will be fanmade.**

 **Well, that's pretty much it so…**

 **I thank those who took their time to read this story and to those who reviewed: star the wolf, ShadowFireHime-Sama and Whitney-Chaan – I thank thy and your lovelies support!**

 **Well, onward to the story!**

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" snapped Runo, tiredly. She slumped down at the ground, "How in the world can Dan and you train like this every day is beyond me."

Shun smirked, "Dan and I have a very…competitive rivalry. And we do like to stay in shape."

"But does it has to be this tough?" asked Marucho, tiredly. He was lying next to Runo while Julie was standing by Alice.

"Like you two really need to get out more," stated Julie. She placed her hips, "How in the world will Tigrerra and Preyas get stronger if the two of you are being lazy?"

"That's right," said Alice. "Kai explain to us that our bakugan will only get strong if they train since they are not in their ball form. Our bonds give them some strength during a brawl."

Runo grits her teeth before standing up and clenched her hands.

"I still don't trust that guy or his bakugan! It's been a week and all he does is wake up early calls, making us run like a blasted three mile jog before challenging us to a training brawl! What's the point of all of this nonsense?!"

Julie lean over, "You're just saying that because he keeps on yelling to yea."

Runo glared over to her best friend before recalling the pass week and what their 'teacher' has been telling her off.

" _That was pathetic, Runo – do it again!"_

" _Oh come on, my grandma could do better than that!"_

" _I'd walk faster with no legs than you running with two!"_

" _You're more pathetic than a freaking worm, Runo! Do it again!"_

And when she did pass something, Kai's remakes were still unpleasant to say the less.

" _Okay…you've done it pretty well…for someone with your IQ level. Now let's see you can handle this – Go!"_

Runo grits her teeth, "Shut it Julie! Those remakes are nothing compare to what he does to wake us up sometimes! Yesterday morning, he woke me up by throwing freezing water over me and do you know what he said to me?"

" _Come on, up and about! We have no time to waste on sleeping! Get up as it's time for your work out!"_

Shun and Julie slightly laughed while Alice and Marucho sigh, heavily.

"Don't forget when we have to brawl against Leo," said Shun. He smirked a bit, "Though it is only the time when they brawl against you is when he talks."

Runo's eyes twitched as she can still recall the remakes that the dark bakugan makes.

" _That tickled and you call that an attack!"_

" _I can do better than that before I was even created!"_

" _I hit harder with one claw than all of your energy put together!"_

Shun shook his head before looking up at the sky to see Drago, Skyress and Hydra doing a few flying exercises with Leo's guides while Gorem and Tigrerra were told to run up a mountain and come back down, three times.

It was a good thing that the mountain they were training at was pretty close.

"Come on, let's head back," said Shun.

The others nodded before returning to their jog and headed over to the aircraft. There waiting was Kai who had his arms cross over his chest with a stern look on his face.

"Well, you five took your sweet time. What was it this time? Did the loudmouth Runo made you stop again or what?"

Runo clenched her hands into a fist and was about to strike Kai but Alice stopped her.

"No, we were just a bit tired," replied Shun. He sighs, "We're just wondering if this so called training will really help us save Dan."

Kai tapped his chin, "Well if those teens really do have him then yes, this training will help you out. You see, a few of those teens knows how to fight and when I mean fight, I mean with weapons."

Marucho and Julie widen their eyes.

"Seriously?" said Alice, worriedly. She held up her hands over her chest, "So you're building up our stamina in order for us to use like a sword?"

Kai nodded, "That's right. The same goes with your bakugan. Their current stamina is pretty low and if you guys would have brawled those teens, your bakugan would have lose so much energy that they could have lost the brawl pretty easily."

"Well, it is no wonder why Drago evolved so many times," said Marucho. He adjusted his glasses, "Dan would jog with Drago right next to him at early mornings and night."

"Correct," said Kai. "It also helps if Dan's bond with Drago was pretty strong as well."

"They are," said Shun before looking up at the sky. "We think through their bond is telling Drago something is happening to Dan and we need to find him before it's too late."

"I see," murmured Kai. He smirked, "Well, let's fill up your bellies before we head to training once again!"

Shun, Alice and Julie nodded their heads while Runo and Marucho dropped their heads down.

"Hey, we don't know when those teens are going to strike once again," said Kai, seriously. "They can sneak behind ya and without warning, strike ya without noticed."

"Is that why you sneak around as well?" said Runo. She was glaring over at Kai while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kind of," replied Kai.

After eating breakfast, Kai lead the Brawlers to their training grounds before facing over to them. He smirked, "So who's ready to show me what you've learned?"

Marucho and the others looked at each with a bit unease look on their faces. Runo glared at him and was about to step forward when Shun bet her to it.

"I'll face you but I'm going to use Drago this time."

"Fine by me, but can you truly beat Leo this time around?" said Kai before calling out his bakugan partner. "Leo, battle time!"

The dark doom bakugan flew over to him which caused a few strong winds forming around them. He looked down upon them, "Will one of you ever going to beat me? This is just a waste of time if you ask me, Kai."

"Hey, it's not every day I get to hang out the famous Brawlers that defeated Naga," stated Kai before smirking. "But finding out that they are pretty weak is…just sad. I guess that Dan and Drago were the only ones that had the strength of the whole group."

"Hey, that's not true!" snapped Julie. She stomped her foot, "We like totally helped beat a few of Naga's sidekicks – without Dan and Drago's help! Thank you very much!"

"That's right," shouted Runo. "It was a group effort! All of us did our part of defeating that nasty creep, Naga."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Oh – then show me! Show me your true strength! Show me how you can handle without our leader's help!"

Shun narrowed his eyes, "We will – Drago, let's go!"

"Right behind you Shun!" shouted Drago.

"Gate card set!" shouted Kai and Shun.

 **Leonidas: 540G, 100% vs. Drago: 400G, 100%**

"Let's start this off, shall we Leo? Ability card activate, Silent Night!" said Kai.

 **Leonidas: 540G to 640G  
Drago: 400G to 300G**

"Can you handle the darkness, young Dragonoid?" mocked Leo as he was prepared to attack.

Drago grits his teeth, "I can handle whatever you dish out, Leo! Shun!"

"You've got it! Double ability, Burst Shield and Strike Dragon!" said Shun.

 **Leonidas: 640G to 540G** then **540G to 140G  
Drago: 300G to 400G **then **400G to 800G**

"Alright, that's how you show him Shun," said Runo, happily.

' _Not bad but I don't want to use that much ability cards so,'_ thought Kai. He watched Drago getting close to before smirking, "Gate card open, Active Ghost!"

The card underneath started to glow before hitting straight to Drago's chest. The Dragonoid was send flying towards a bunch of trees and his percentage bar when down.

 **Leonidas: 100%** and **Drago: 70%**

"Are you alright, Drago?" asked Shun.

"Never better," murmured Drago before getting up. He shook if off, "Looks like the stamina training is paying off. I would normally lose much more percentage if he would use that card."

Shun nodded, "Let's go! This is not over just yet!"

Kai smirked before placing another gate card onto the ground.

"Let's show them what we can really do," said Shun. "Double ability, Fire Tornado and Fire Shield!"

 **Leonidas: 540G to 440G** then **440G to 240G  
Drago: 400G to 500G**

"Not bad, but we can do better – double ability, Darkus Triumph and Darkus Murder!" said Kai.

 **Leonidas: 240G to 390G** then **390G to 530G  
Drago: 500G to 360G**

Shun grits his teeth, "I don't think so! Ability card activate, Tornado Barrier!"

 **Leonidas: 530G to 390G** then **390G to 290G  
Drago: 360G to 500G**

Drago let out a firewall and surrounded himself before striking Leo down and dropping the dark bakugan's percentage.

 **Leonidas: 65%** and **Drago: 70%**

"Not bad, young Dragonoid," said Leo. He slowly got up before shaking Drago's last attack with a bit ease. He smirked, "You…might have improved but can that beat me or beat those humans? Can you really save your partner with that kind of strength?"

Drago narrowed his eyes, "I'll become stronger and you're going to find out soon enough!"

"This is far from over, Shun," stated Kai. He smirked, "Fusion ability, Despair of Darkness and ability card, Darkus Triumph!"

 **Leonidas: 540G to 840G  
Drago: 400G**

"Oh man, that is a lot of G-Power!" said Marucho.

"Shun, show that jerk a thing or two!" snapped Runo.

Shun waited for when Leo was coming close to his side, "Gate card open, Power Pressure!"

Kai girts teeth, "That wouldn't change any-"

"That's that all! Ability card activate, Burning Dragon!" said Shun.

 **Leonidas: 840G to 640G  
Drago: 400G to 600G**

Kai sighs, "That's still not enough, Shun – Gate card open, Phantasm!"

 **Leonidas: 640G  
Drago: 600G to 500G**

Drago was pushed down once again and his percentage when down.

 **Leonidas: 65%** and **Drago: 35%**

"Oh, not good! Not good!" said Julie, dramatically. "Drago's percentage is low! Shun, get yourself together!"

"Just one more and it will be over if Shun doesn't come up with something," said Marucho.

"Hey, Mr. Hot-Shot! Stop lazing around and show him how strong we are!" snapped Runo.

"Shut it, Runo!" said Shun before looking over at Drago. "I know you are worn out but if those teens are as strong as Kai said then this is just child's play when we truly fight them."

"Right," murmured Drago. He got up and shook off the daze before letting out a roar at Leo, "This is not over!"

Leo smirked, "I'll give you some credit. Some would by now forfeit but you on the other hand…you have a reason to keep on going and this is to save your partner, Drago! Show me how much you want to protect your human partner!"

"Let's go – Ability card activate, Devil!" said Kai.

 **Leonidas: 540G  
Drago: 400G to 300G**

"Not this time! Double ability, Burning Dragon and!" countered Shun.

 **Leonidas: 540G to 340G  
Drago: 300G to 500G**

"I don't think so! Ability card activate, Devil Strike!" said Kai.

 **Leonidas: 340G to 540G  
Drago: 500G**

Shun grits his teeth before noticing a new card appeared on his Bakupad. He looked over to see what card it was before widening his eyes. _'But this card is…'_

"End this Leo!" said Kai.

Shun narrowed his eyes, "You wanted to see our strength so be it! Ability card activate, Maximum Dragon!"

Kai widen his eyes, _'A new card?! It just appeared just like that?!'_

Drago started to glow bright red while Leo was filling his strength leaving him.

 **Leonidas: 540G to 40G  
Drago: 500G to 1000G**

' _Reckless move but I have to try,'_ thought Kai. "Gate card open, Darkus Reactor! I'm not backing down!"

Shun and the other watched Leo's G-Power returning but the question is, when will it stop? They waited for a bit to see that Darkus Reactor only gave some G-Power but not enough to beat Drago.

 **Leonidas: 40G to 540G  
Drago: 1000G**

"This ends!" shouted Drago. He let out a massive fireball and headed towards Leo with full strength.

Kai had his eyes widen before smirking a bit, "Not bad but I shouldn't be surprise since I was facing the famous Dragonoid…I wonder how difficult it will be when I face Dan?"

Drago's attack hit Leo who fall onto the ground and his percentage drop down to zero.

 **Leonidas: 0%** and **Drago: 35%**

' _I guess I wouldn't find out until I help these guys find him,'_ thought Kai. He smiled, "Very good Shun. I knew you would be able to do it…not like some people."

"Hey! Why are you looking at my direction, you creep?!" snapped Runo.

"But this victory is not something to celebrate," stated Kai, seriously. He sighs, "Those teens…there is something not right about them. Those dark energy that Leo and Hydra felt…has something to do with their cold personality."

"Do you think that they are being controlled?" asked Alice.

"If they are, who is controlling them?" wondered Marucho.

Kai shrugs, "No idea but strongest points to their suppose leader though I have not meet him or his bakugan partner. All I know is that he's pretty strong – powerful even."

"But why are they doing here?" wondered Shun.

"What I have heard is that they are looking for something," said Kai. He tapped his chin, "I couldn't really hear what they were saying but…they were looking for…a core?"

The Brawlers blinked their eyes before having a shock look on their faces.

"The Prefect Core?!"

Kai snapped his fingers, "That's it! They are looking for the Prefect Core! I think it was to power up their leader's bakugan…is that right, Leo? I can't recall."

"I believe so, Kai," replied Leo. He narrowed his eyes, "But if I recall, the Prefect Core is in Drago, correct young Dragonoid?"

"Yes, but currently I only have half of the core while the remaining half is being protected by the Legendary Warriors. In order for me to not unbalance New Vestroia, I had to leave half of it behind in order to find Dan," replied Drago. He growled, "There is only one bakugan I know that is driven to get his hands on the core but…"

"But?" said Kai.

"Naga is dead," finished Skyress. She landed by Drago, "He's long gone but now, there is another bakugan that wants the core. This is troublesome indeed."

Hydra looked down with a grim look on his face but Alice could sense her partner's tension.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice.

"It's the dark energy…There is something familiar about it, don't you agree Leo?" said Hydra.

Leo thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes, it is almost like when I was living at the Doom Dimension when Naga was in control of Vestroia."

"This new information is something that we need to look into," stated Marucho. He adjusted his glasses, "For now, we might as well continue on training until Kai thinks we are ready. And hopefully we can find Dan soon."

The Brawlers and Kai nodded.

"Well I'm grabbing something to eat," said Kai. He smiled, "This time Shun and the annoying bluenette will be coming along to gather food while the rest set the table."

"Annoying?!" shouted Runo. She began chasing after him, "Why don't you say that right at my face, you bastard?!"

Shun and Marucho shook their heads while Alice sighs. Julie, on the other hand, joined in the chase.

Meanwhile at a cliff side of a mountain, Sarafina looked down upon Vestroia before smirking and turned around to face her little brother.

"Ready to show those Brawlers a thing or two, Danny?"

Dan silently nodded his head, "…Gather the others and let's go."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well, looks like Shun was finally able to beat his teacher but will it be enough to beat Michael and the other teens? What about Dan? Has Naga gained total control over him or can the Brawlers with Kai's help save him?**

 **Find out next update! Ciao for now guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Well sorry for the long updated…my recovery took longer than I thought but then again this was my first major surgery so yea…**

 **Sadly my left kidney, they found a stone…great, just bloody great. Hope this does not take another 5 years to get rid of – like my bloody right side!**

 **'Cough' Anyway, there is not much really. Been bedridden for the past three months – I mean I was able to walk around a bit but I can't really walk that far just yet but I'll grain my strength soon enough.**

 **Well that's enough of my personal ranting, let's start shall we?**

 **To those who reviewed: mariajosebonilla05, The3vilFighter, Pinkpanther6412, coolchick87, Guest (ch.5; #1) and ultimatespartan98 – thanks guys!**

 **mariajosebonilla05: Sorry that I can't type my respond in Spanish but I'm glad that you like my story so far and I hope you enjoy reading this one too.**

 **The3vilFighter: Glad you do and hope you love this one too.**

 **Pinkpanther6412: 'bow' I am quite a cliffhanger master, my fellow reader. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well…with more cliffhangers.**

 **coolchick87: I'm glad that you love my story and hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Guest (ch.5; #1): Thanks!**

 **ultimatespartan98: Thank you and sorry for the long wait.**

 **Well, onward to the story!**

-New Vestroia, mountains-

"…Is that them?" asked a teenager with long red hair with gold highlights. She narrowed her light blue eyes down towards two of the Battle Brawlers.

"That's them alright," replied another teenager with short blond hair. She frowned, "Sad that we have to brawl the two weakest Brawlers though."

The redhead got up and stretched her arms before placing them on her hips. She winked, "Come now sister. Think of it as a small practice."

The blond teen thought for a moment before laughing. She smirked, "I guess…but it's going to be a boring practice."

"If you say so, shall we make our entrance?"

The redhead nodded before two jumped out from their hiding spot and heads down the mountain.

Meanwhile, down at the valley of the mountain, Runo and Julie were looking around for two hours before taking a break. After not getting any clues at the ocean shore, Kai told Marucho to head towards the mountains to find any clues about Dan.

Within the journey, Kai handed the Brawlers weapons for protection since the 'controlled' teenagers wields weapons of their own as well. Shun was giving two small dragger knives and a few throwing stars and Runo was giving a white bow and arrows. Julie was giving a medium trident spar and Alice was giving a whip. Marucho was giving an advance visor that can detect any enemies and displays battle status during a bakugan brawl. Kai, himself, has a long sword and trench knives.

Shun and Alice went to the east from the mountains while Kai and Marucho are down further in the mountains. The Brawlers and Kai have been staying at the mountain for three days now.

"Ah!" shouted Julie. She gritted her teeth, "We've been looking around and so far we found nothing about Dan or those strange teenagers!"

Runo sighed, "I know Julie but we have to continue looking. I know for a fact that if one of us went missing, Dan wouldn't hesitate to find us." She lowered her head, "…I miss him."

Julie stared at her with a soft expression before snapping her head to the left. She quickly got up, "Who's there?"

Runo had a confuse look before hearing two female laughs. She got up and looked over at Tigrerra, "Can you see anyone?"

The Haos bakugan was about to reply when two female teenagers appeared before them.

One of them had long red hair with gold highlights, has light blue eyes and has light skin. She was wearing a black hat with a red little face on the side and had an orange and black headband that looks like a belt. She has a black jacket with red trims on the bottom and two yellow strips that holds it together, small yellow shoulder pads and the collar was orange and black strips. Her shirt was light orange and black that was tired up on the side. She has black pants that had orange train tracks on the sides but on the knee, on the right was cuffed that were orange and red as it was attached by a small belt to the rest of the right side while on the left was bandage it up by a yellow bandages. It had a small skirt attached to it that was black and orange with a small black lining around it. She wears small orange boots that were orange and had a small yellow belt like cuff around them.

The other teen had short blond hair, has light purple eyes and slight tan skin. She was wearing a light sleeveless white dress with light blue dots and had a blue cravat with white lining and clear strips that goes around her shoulders. Bottom of the dress were two different layers. The second on had more light blue dots while the bottom one had blue dots. She had two different long socking's as to the right had light blue with white circles while the left, had light blue and white strips. She wears blue high heels that had small wings on each side.

Julie and Runo looked at each other before looking back at the two mysterious teenagers.

"So…um like who you two are?" asked Julie.

"I'm Tartai and this is my sister Toga," introduced the redhead. She smiled, "There is no need for you two introduce us. We know who you are."

Runo widened her eyes, "Y-You do?"

The blond teen, Toga narrowed her eyes, "Unfortunately, we do and I must say…out of all of the Brawlers, the two of you are the weakest."

"What?!" snapped Runo. She gritted her teeth, "Who you calling weak?!"

"Aw, come now," said Tartai before crossing her arms. "I came here to brawl, not some little chit-chat. So are the two of you game or what?"

"Why do you want to brawl with us?" wondered Julie before widening her eyes. She gasped, "You're with that Michael creep, aren't you?!"

"Impressive so you do have a brain…or a good guesser," said Toga before taking out her gate card. She sighed, "So are you going to brawl or going to chicken out like the scared little brats you are?"

"Oh that's it! No one calls me a chicken!" snapped Julie before taking out her gate card and activate her Bakupad. "Let's teach them that we are not weak, Runo."

The bluenette nodded before taking out her gate card and activated her Bakupad.

"Gate card, set!" shouted the four of them.

"Battle, come forth Kiyo/Lance!" said Toga and Tartai in sync.

A white and gold phoenix, aka Kiyoshi Skyress and an orange wormquake appeared before Tigrerra and Gorem.

 **Kiyo: 490G, 100% and Lance: 500G, 100%  
Tigrerra: 500G, 100% and Gorem: 500G, 100%**

"Let's make this quick," said Toga. "Ability card activate, Phoenix Cry!"

 **Kiyo: 490G + 200 = 690G**

Tartai winked, "Can't have you move – Ability card activate, Iron Rock Spikes!"

"No!" said Runo before forming a plan. "Double ability activate, Hyper Velocity Fang and Metal Fang!" It stopped Lance's ability just in time.

 **Lance: 500G – 300 = 200G  
Tigrerra: 500G + 400 = 900G**

"Don't leave us out! Ability card activate, Gorem Punch!" said Julie.

 **Gorem: 500G + 150 = 650G**

"Go Tigrerra, slash them into pieces," said Runo.

"Get ready in a world of pain," said Tigrerra as she took out her claws. She and Gorem dashed over to Kiyo's side.

Toga smirked, "Now, now, don't try to show off like that – Gate card open!"

The moment Tigrerra and Gorem stepped onto the card, it started to glow before striking to them. The sudden burst sends them back and they smash onto the mountain side.

 **Kiyo and Lance: 100%  
Tigrerra and Gorem: 80%**

"Aw man, what happen?" wondered Julie.

"It must have been Trade-Off," said Runo. "A month ago, Dan told me some other Gate cards that can finish a round if the opponent has certain G-Power. Trade-Off is one of them."

"Oh," said Julie before looking at the percentage. "I guess it's a good think that we did those stamina training. Gorem could have lost a lot of the meter if we didn't."

Toga frowned, "Training? Oh, I see…Michael did mention that dunderhead Kai is still around."

"I guess he's helping the Brawlers then," murmured Tartai. She narrowed her eyes, "That would mean we have to be a bit careful if these two were train under Kai."

Toga nodded before addressing the two Brawlers. She shouted, "Let's continue!"

Runo and Julie looked over to them before nodding. The four of them called out their partners and continued the brawl.

"Let's go Tigrerra – Ability card activate, Light Tornado!" said Runo.

 **Lance: 500G – 100 = 400G**

"Oh no, you don't! Gate card open," said Tartai.

"I don't think so girlfriend! Ability card activate, Grand Impact!" said Julie. Gorem took out his hammer and slammed it onto Tartai's side as it cancels her gate card.

 **Kiyo: 490G – 200 = 290G  
Gorem: 500G + 200 = 700G**

"Strange…normally only one of those effects activates," said Julie. She titled her head, "What gives? I mean I don't mind having both effects activate but why now?"

"I guess because Gorem is close to his element," said Runo.

Tartai stomped her foot, "No fair! I like that gate card too. Lance, payback time – full blast! Ability card activate, Earth Swamp!"

Lance went down to the ground and started swirling around where Gorem is at. The ground started to turn all liquid.

 **Gorem: 700G – 400 = 300G  
Lance: 400G + 400 = 800G**

 **Kiyo and Lance: 100%  
Tigrerra: 80% and Gorem: 65%**

"Looks like someone is losing their touch," said Lance. He looked up to his right, "Kiyo, why are you leaving me all the work – like always!"

Kiyo turned his head, "If you have been paying attention, my G-Power was low!"

Toga placed her hands on her hips, "If the two of you have stop fighting, can we continue this amateur brawl."

"Amateur?!" snapped Runo. "Oh you so going down!"

Toga smirked, "We'll see. Double ability activate, Light Burst and Scared Light!"

Kiyo flew over to Tigrerra and a bright light surrounded around her, blinding Tigrerra and her freezes her gate card before the light went straight towards Tigrerra.

 **Tigrerra: 500G – 200 = 300G  
Kiyo: 200G + 500 = 700G**

"No, Tigrerra!" shouted Runo.

 **Kiyo and Lance: 100%  
Tigrerra: 55% and Gorem: 65%**

"Aw, it the little brat gonna cry," teased Toga before smirking. "Well…at least you two are giving us a fight but is it good enough? Ability card activate, Sacred Light!"

 **Kiyo: 490G + 500 = 990G**

"Gate card set! Double ability, Liquid Ground and Sable Dance!" said Tartai.

 **Tigrerra: 500G – 200 = 300G  
Lance: 500G + 200 = 700G**

"Oh, I had it!" shouted Julie. "Double ability, Sandstorm and Earthquake!"

First, Gorem called forth a bunch of sand towards them that caused Kiyo to drop to the ground. Then he punched his hands onto the ground where shockwaves went towards to Lance and Kiyo.

 **Kiyo: 990G – 200 = 790G – 100 = 690G  
Lance: 700G – 200 = 500G – 100 = 400G  
Gorem: 500G + 300 = 800G**

"That's not all – ability card activate, Volting Fang!" said Runo.

 **Kiyo: 690G – 500 = 190G**

"No way!" said the sisters. Both of them watched as Tigrerra and Gorem beat their bakugan and saw their meter go down for the first time.

 **Kiyo: 85% and Lance: 70%  
Tigrerra: 55% and Gorem: 65%**

Toga gritted her teeth, "How…How is it possible for them to damage us like that?! You two are going to regret it!"

Tartai frowned, "Well…at least it's not a boring brawl like we thought, right?"

"We are not weak," murmured Runo as she clenched her hands into a fist. She looked towards them with a tear going down her cheek. "We're not weak!"

"That's right!" shouted Julie. "That friend of yours, Michael has some information about Dan and we need it!"

Toga narrowed her eyes, "As if we are going to tell you where he is. The brawl is not over – Let's go Kiyo! We're wasting our time with these two nitwits!"

Kiyo nodded before flying over to Tigrerra while Lance went over to Gorem.

"Hurry up and beat them!" said Toga. "We need to meet up with Sara soon."

' _Sara? Who is she?'_ thought Runo. That's when she smirked as Kiyo was coming closer. "I think you are the nitwit – Gate card open!"

The ground under Tigrerra shines bright before hitting Kiyo at the chest and started to glow.

"W-What's going on?" wondered Toga, angrily. She was about to activate an ability but for some odd reason, it wouldn't allow her. That's when she realized that the card the bluenette use stops an opponent to use any abilities for a short period. "Damn…"

Julie winked, "You're not going to be the only one – Gate card open!"

The ground under Lance started to rumble before he felt a heavy pressure and fall onto the ground. He tried to get up but couldn't.

"Land Pressure," murmured Tartai.

 **Lance: 500G – 200 = 300G**

"This is what you get for underestimating us!" shouted Runo. "Ability card activate, Metal Fang!"

 **Tigrerra: 500G + 400 = 900G**

"Feel my claws of pain!" shouted Tigrerra before slicing at Kiyo.

"Feel our true power," said Gorem as he slammed onto Lance.

 **Kiyo: 45% and Lance: 60%  
Tigrerra: 55% and Gorem: 65%**

"I'm not going to lose to them!" shouted Toga, angrily. "Double ability activate, Lightning Shield and Solar Ray!"

 **Gorem: 500G – 100 = 400G  
Kiyo: 490G + 100 = 590G**

"I don't think so girlfriend – Double ability activate, Taros Hammer and Desert Thunder!" said Julie. "Finish him, Gorem!"

 **Kiyo: 590G – 200 = 390G  
Gorem: 400G + 200 = 600G + 100 = 700G**

 **Kiyo: 0% and Lance: 60%  
Tigrerra: 55% and Gorem: 65%**

Toga gasped to see her partner be beaten and watched in horror that her meter reached zero. She gritted her teeth, "To think – Sister! You better beat them if not we're going to get an earful from Sara!"

Tartai nodded, "Gate card open!"

"I don't think so – Fusion ability, Blade Slash!" said Runo.

Tigrerra dashed over to Lance side and used her claws to cancel out the gate card. She smirked, "Looks like you are about to lose – Gorem!"

"Right – Fusion ability, Wasteland!" said Julie.

Gorem took out his hammer and slashed it over the field. A cloud of sand went over to Lance and the two teens that covered their eyes.

Tartai opened one eyes to see in her Bakupad to see that her partner was losing all of his G-Power. She widened her eyes, "No way! How can they own powerful cards?"

 **Lance: 500G to 0G**

 **Kiyo and Lance: 0%  
Tigrerra: 55% and Gorem: 65%**

Toga gritted her teeth, "This is one lose I may not forget...let's go. We have to meet with the others soon, sister."

Tartai nodded, slightly furious that she lost. She was about to follow her sister when the two Brawlers stopped them.

"Hold it!" said Julie. She pointed at them, "Since we won, tell us where we can find your leader, Michael?"

Toga smirked, "We never made a bet, you little brat."

Julie screamed and stomped her foot. "I'm not a little brat! And tell us where Dan is! Is that Michael person holding him hostage or something?"

Tartai titled her head, "Why would he do that? And Michael is not our leader…though if you want to meet him…he is soon about to brawl two of your teammates with his sister, Sarafina."

"If…If Michael is not your leader, who is?" asked Runo.

Toga smirked, evilly, "Why don't you go and find out? They headed over to the east side of the mountain."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Looks like Runo and Julie were able to beat Toga and Tartai but just barely. But it seems that the two mysterious girls know something about Dan. And who is their true leader?**

 **Find out in the next update! Ciao guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: …hey there guys, um…yea sorry about the very late update…**

 **I had a few reasons. I had a few writers block about this chapter and…at the start of summer, I got really sick with a high infection. I stayed at the hospital for about a week or two and when I was discharged, the antibiotics has to be giving through IV so yea…I had an IV at home…even during my birthday…**

 **Afterwards I had to regain strength back to my arms cause of the multiply IV's being stuck into my arms and all. I couldn't eat myself, my mother had to help me so had nurses to come over to do some therapy on my arms.**

 **So yea…update chapter, yay!**

 **I thank to those that reviewed: the four random guest, rawdah03, coolchick87 and Crazy-chan; I thank you.**

 **I'm sorry for the not updating much sooner but here is your long waited chapter and yes, this chapter will have Dark Dan…well semi-Dark Dan. I don't know much about Naga's attacks so I guessed what they do but if anyone knows please tell me.**

 **And no, if there are no cliff hangers then there is no suspense in the story, right? Besides, I'm quite known for my dramatic cliff hangers.**

 **Well, that's enough chit-chat – onward to the story! Enjoy!**

-Mountain, East side-

Shun looked down at his Bakupad to see it was close to getting late. He looked over at the early sunset before sighing, "Come on let's get going Alice. We'll come back tomorrow."

Alice nodded, sadly but just as they were about to leave, a sudden purple attack hit a tree. Hydra protected Alice from the unexpected attack while Shun looked up to find the same girl he met not too long ago.

"You again!" snapped Shun. "Tell me where is Dan?!"

Sarafina smirked, "And what is the fun of that? Why don't we play…a little game first?"

"Oh please, we just want our friend back," begged Alice. "Can't you understand? His parents are really worried about him. We are worried about him. Can you just tell us where you've seen him?"

Sarafina stared down at them before chuckling, darkly at them. She played with her purple hair, "Like I care about if his parents are worried about him. They are not my problem! Now get out of here or…we'll make you leave!"

Shun was about to argue back when he stopped. The teen girl said 'we' so does that mean there was someone with her?

"Something…we feel a familiar dark energy Alice," warned Hydra, softly.

Alice looked at her partner with worry before turning around her head. She looked around before feeling something familiar as well. Alice closed her eyes as she felt a familiar dark energy…the same dark energy when she was Masquerade and was near…She gasped, "Naga!"

Sarafina smirked, "So little Miss Sunshine can sense her former Master. Well looks like it's a perfect time for a reunion, don't you think! Come on out Naga!"

Drago went in front of Shun and Alice while having Skyress and Hydra by side him. They protected Shun and Alice as the winds started to blow hard and the sky turned dark.

Shun hold onto Alice as they watched their former enemy appeared at them.

"Greetings…Brawlers," said Naga, darkly. He chuckled, "Drago…it's so pleasant to see you once again. Did you miss me?"

"As if Naga," replied Drago. He growls, "I swear if you harmed Dan…"

Naga laughed, "Me? Harm your…former partner? Why would I do that…if he's right here?"

Shun and Alice widen their eyes to see a familiar brunette coming out behind of Naga's neck. But was strange was the new clothes he is wearing. Dan has a small gray vest with small pockets on each side, a white shirt with black trimmings, and his pants were dark crimson. On each side of his leg were black bandages on his thigh and above the ankle. He had dark blue sneakers with dark crimson on the sides. He had gray gloves with white trimmings and on top of his head were gray goggles.

"D-Dan?" said Alice, softly.

"No Alice," said Hydra. They looked towards Dan and could see a faint dark aura around the brunette. The Darkus dragonoid narrowed his eyes, "He's being controlled like your grandfather."

Alice gasped while Shun grits his teeth.

"Dan, you have to snap out of it!" shouted Drago. "Break free from Naga's control!"

The brunette stared at them with emotionless eyes. He looked over towards Sarafina, "Who are they, Sara? And how do they know my name?"

"They are nothing important, little brother," replied Sarafina, coldly. "In matter of fact, they are just leaving. As for knowing your name…I frankly have no idea."

"That's a lie!" shouted Shun. "Dan, we're your friends! That girl is not your sister!"

"Shut up!" snapped Sarafina. She grits her teeth and was about to shout at them when Dan stopped her. Sarafina frowns, "Danny?"

"If…they don't want to leave willingly, then we have to force them out," said Dan. He looked over towards Naga, "Get ready to brawl."

Naga smirked, "With pleasure."

Sarafina nodded before the two jumped down at the ground and activate their Bakupads.

Shun widened his eyes, "I'm not going to fight with you, Dan!"

Alice bit her lip, "Maybe…Maybe we do. This might help Dan break free."

Shun looked away as he grits his teeth. He slightly looked over towards his best friend's eyes to see that they lost their innocent look. It pains Shun to see Dan like that but if this brawl helps his best friend, he will fight for Dan's freedom.

"Skyress, I'm going to use Drago," decided Shun.

"I understand but do be careful," warned Skyress before turning into her ball form. She went and settled onto Shun's right shoulder.

"Come on Drago, let's get Dan back," said Shun.

Drago nodded before he and Hydra stood in front of Alice and Shun. Dan and Sarafina took out their gate cards while Shun and Alice did the same.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!"

"Stand and destroy, Cruentus/Naga!"

"Let's go Hydra/Drago!"

 **Naga: 410G, 100% and Cruentus: 500G, 100%  
Drago: 400G, 100% and Hydra: 550G, 100%**

"I'm going to crush your hopeless hope," said Sarafina. "Double ability activate, Hellfire and Dark Shield."

Cruentus was surrounded by some purple glow while Hydra was surrounded by purple flames.

 **Cruentus: 500G + 200 = 700G  
Hydra: 550G – 200 = 350G**

"Ability card activate, Bottom Zero," said Dan. The attack headed towards Drago which hit him straight at the chest.

 **Drago: 400G – 300 = 100G**

Naga laughed, "How Drago? How does it feel to be attack by our former partner?"

Drago gritted his teeth, "I will set him free from your hold, Naga. Mark my words. This will not end like it did with your sister – Shun!"

Shun nodded, "Ability card activate, Tornado Barrier!"

Naga narrowed his eyes as he watched Drago being surrounded by some crimson glow. Suddenly, he felt some of his strength was taken away.

 **Drago: 100G to 400G  
Naga: 410G – 100 = 310G**

"Don't forget about me," said Alice. "Double ability activate, Indigo Nightmare and Death Trident!"

 **Hydra: 350G + 300 = 650G  
Cruentus: 800G – 300 = 500G**

Dan and Sarafina covered their eyes a bit as Naga and Cruentus got hit.

 **Naga: 90% and Cruentus: 85%  
Drago and Hydra: 100%**

"They didn't lose that much percentage," said Shun. He grits his teeth as he looked over towards Dan, "We need to damage Naga a lot more if we want to loosen his hold on Dan."

"Agreed, Hydra?" said Drago.

"I'm not holding back," said Hydra, angrily.

"Right – Ability card activate, Strike Dragon!" said Shun.

 **Naga: 410G – 400 = 10G  
Drago: 400G + 400 = 800G**

Dan narrowed his eyes, "Ability card activate, Darkus Riot!"

 **Naga: 10G to 410 + 500 = 910G  
Drago: 800G to 400G**

"Damn it – Double ability activate, Burst Shield and Burning Dragon!" said Shun.

 **Naga: 910G to 410G  
Drago: 400G + 200 = 600G**

"And we wouldn't leave you behind – Ability card activate, Destroy Vanish," said Alice.

 **Cruentus: 500G to 0G**

Sarafina stomped her foot, "You brat, how dare you lower my bakugan's G-level that low?! Ability card activate, Hell's Gate!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and purple lava was coming out of the cracks. Cruentus roared, loudly as he started to glow dark purple.

 **Cruentus: 0G + 700 = 700G  
Hydra: 550G – 300 = 250G**

"…ability card activate, Silent Doom," said Dan.

 **Naga: 410G + 300 = 710G  
Drago: 600G – 200 = 400G**

Shun and Alice covered their eyes as Drago and Hydra were surrounded by dark orbs and purple flames. The two bakugans were sent flying and hit the wall of the mountain.

 **Naga: 90% and Cruentus: 85%  
Drago: 70% and Hydra: 65%**

Drago let out a scream of pain as he dropped onto the ground. That caused Dan to flinch before grabbing hold onto his head.

Shun looked over to see on his Bakupad that their percentage went down much more. That would mean their attacks were much powerful. He looked over to see that Drago and Hydra were scratched up a bit.

"Shun, look," said Alice. She grabs hold onto Shun's shoulder, "I think it's…working. Look over at Dan!"

The raven hair teen turned his head to see Dan was holding onto his head as if he was in pain. Shun widen his eyes, "Dan! Come on man, snap out of it! It's us!"

"Dan, please come back to us!" encouraged Alice.

Drago slowly lifts his head to see Dan's eyes. The Pyrus dragonoid could see his dear friend was regaining a bit control. He could see the brightness returning back in those crimson-brown eyes.

"D…Drago," said Dan, weakly before getting a wave of pain. He holds onto his head with both hands and fell onto his knees. "M-Make it stop!"

Sarafina gritted her teeth before grabbing hold onto Dan. She placed his arm around her neck and whispered to his ear, "Calm down brother. You're not well still."

Not able to withstand the pain, Dan fell unconscious on Sarafina's arms.

Sarafina sighed before looking over towards Shun and Alice. She glared at them, "This time you win but the next time we face, it wouldn't end the same. So enjoy your small victory Brawlers."

"Wait!" shouted Shun. He ran towards them but just as he was about to get close, purple flames blocked his path. Shun stopped and step back before watching the purple hair teen took away his best friend, again. "No!"

Alice fell onto her knees, "We…We were so close. Oh Dan…" She looked over towards her partner, "Are you alright, Hydra?"

"We're fine, Alice but do not be sad. At least we know that Daniel is not fully controlled…yet," replied Hydra.

"He's right," wince Drago. He slowly got up, "I get a feeling that Dan is fighting."

Shun gritted his teeth, "But…for how long? How long can he continue to fight? He looked so much in pain…"

"Believe Shun," said Skyress. "Dan had so much faith in you and your friends. Now it's time you believe in Dan that he will continue to fight until we set him free."

Shun looked over at his partner before nodding. He got up and sighs, "Let's go…we need to tell the others about this."

Alice nodded before settling onto Hydra's shoulder while Shun flew on Skyress. Drago was flying close to Skyress.

The five of them returned at the aircraft and waited for the others to return. It didn't take long for the rest to come back where Shun and Alice told them what happen.

"What…What are going to do?" asked Julie, sadly. She started to sob, "I can't fight against Dan! I just can't! I wouldn't!"

"But…if we don't, Dan wouldn't be free from Naga's hold," said Runo, sadly.

Kai crossed his arms, "This is…a tough predicament. Dan being the strongest brawler, he would be a tough opponent to fight against…definitely if he is going to use Naga."

"Shun?" said Marucho.

"…there is no other way guys, we have to fight him," said Shun. He bit his lip, "It's the only way to free Dan."

The others looked at each other with an uncertain look before nodding. That's when Marucho remembered something, "Hey, did you guys notice that the sky is turning a bit darker?"

Alice frowned, "Now that you mention, it is. And not only that but I feel the air is a bit dense."

"That's strange indeed," murmured Kai. "I need to have Leo investigate."

Shun nodded, "You think is might have to do with Naga being around here?"

"Could be but we will never know until I have more details," said Kai. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

Alice nodded, "Runo, if you please help me."

"Sure, Julie can you help out as well," said Runo.

Julie simply nodded before following the other two girls to the kitchen. Shun simply sighs before heading out without saying a word.

"I'm going to ask Preyas to look around at the waters while you can send Leo to the skies," suggested Marucho. "With some luck, they can find some clues."

Kai nodded before the two of them headed over to the control room.

Outside, Drago was lying on a high mountain top where Skyress flew over to him. The Pyrus dragonoid looked up, "Please Skyress…I want to be alone for a bit."

Skyress chuckled, "I find it could amusing how much you and Dan are so much alike…he will be saved Drago. We will break Naga's hold from him."

Drago closed his eyes, "You didn't hear his plea like I did…Skyress, somehow I was able to hear his thoughts…I can hear him, screaming in pain…"

"That…is odd," said Skyress. She landed next to Drago, "How is it possible of you to hear him?"

"…I'm not sure but this…strange feeling, I can sense Dan and read his thoughts, his pleas, his screams...as if I am inside of his mind," replied Drago.

"We could ask Apollonir about this…strange connection," suggested Skyress.

Drago thought about it before nodding, "He might know something…"

"I'll let you be, get some rest Drago," said Skyress before flying away.

Drago sighed before trying to sleep but just he was about to, there was a bright glow appearing before him. The Pyrus widens his eyes, "What in the world?"

Slowly, a transparent white bakugan formed in front of Drago. She smiled, "Hello…it's been quite some time, Drago."

"W-Wavern?! But-But how?" said Drago in shock.

"There…is little time for me to explain, Drago…You must hear me out…Dan is in danger…You and the rest of the Brawlers must get him away from my brother…if you don't…not only Dan will lose himself but New Vestroia and Earth will be doomed," warned Wavern.

"Wha – What do you mean?" asked Drago.

"…The reason why you can hear Dan's thoughts, the reason why you can see him in your dreams…is that Dan has part of the Perfect Core, inside him," informed Wavern, seriously.

-Naga's New Base-

"That was so close," said Sarafina, angrily. "I thought you had erased everything!"

"Be quiet, girl," hissed Naga. He looked over at Dan's unconscious form, "His memories of his former friends have been gone…but the connection with Drago still lay strong inside him. Hearing his pain, it gave the boy some control a bit but nothing more."

Sarafina gritted her teeth, "And what if it happens again? It may be little but what about the next time we brawl against that Dragonoid? I am not losing my brother to the likes of them!"

"And you wouldn't!" snapped Naga. "Nor will I lose him as a partner. I had a thrill seeing Drago struggling to fight back against his former partner."

"Glad you're having fun," murmured Sarafina. She sighs, "He's going to be okay, right?"

Naga nodded, "Leave. I need to conceal his connection to that blasted Dragonoid. Why don't you and the others crush the hopes to the Brawlers?"

Sarafina smirked, "I believe I will. It's quite funny taunting those losers. See yea later!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well trouble is a brewing for the Brawlers. Can they fight against the person they were trying to save? And how is it possible that Dan has the Perfect Core inside him?**

 **Find out next chapter! Ciao guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey there brawlers, how was your Thanksgiving? Mine was alright, at least no ER visit but just a small cold…I think. Right now no doctor's appointments until the start of December – yay…in someway…**

 **Anyway to those who reviewed: Crazy-chan (ch.1 & ch.7), Haosbattler, pinkpanther6412, KathyxDan, OnyxCipherLeficentEmrysRomanov (ch.6), Guest (ch.7), Kirito-kun (ch.1), renharaku, Nai (ch.1) and Guest (ch.1) – I thank you all!**

 **Haosbattler: Yes, I looked up his moves set but they don't describe how much G-power he gains, how much G-power the opponent loses and stuff like that. I made up a few description on the few abilities he has and created a few new ones along with a fusion ability. Yes, I remember he has no attribute so the new OC abilities are connected to his 'no attribute' status.**

 **The rest of you, I am glad that you are enjoying and loving this fanfic. Well, enjoy reading this new update!**

"…The reason why you can hear Dan's thoughts, the reason why you can see him in your dreams…is that Dan has a part of the Perfect Core, inside him," informed Wavern, seriously.

"WHAT?!" shouted Drago. "How – HOW CAN THAT BE?!"

"I…don't have much…time," echoed Wavern. "I…have to return…to Dan…I'm the only one…that is protecting…him from…my brother's dark hold…you must…hurry…"

"Wavern – Wavern!" shouted Drago as the white bakugan disappeared. He looks up at the sky before feeling the intense air. He narrows his eyes, _'If Dan holds a piece of the Perfect core then that would explain…'_

Meanwhile after lunch, Marucho and Kai send their bakugan partners out to find any clues about the strange changes. The young blond was looking over at the data his friends and Kai had gathered but so far, nothing made any sense.

' _What's causing the strange intense air? Why is the sky turning dark?'_ thought Marucho, deeply. He sighs, heavily before spotting Preyas and Leo coming back. "Did the two of you find anything?"

Leo shook his head, "Nothing but the air is indeed getting heavy and the smell of the strange dark energy is getting stronger by the minute."

Kai frowned, "Strange…maybe this strange energy is coming from Naga."

"It could," murmured Marucho. "What about you, Preyas? Anything strange in the waters?"

"Sorry pal, nothing out of the ordinary that I could see," replied Preyas, disappointedly as he felt he failed his human partner. "Although…the Aquos bakugan did say that they feel something odd in the waters."

Marucho tapped a bit on his pad before tapping his chin. He stares at the screen, "if we could find these source of dark energy, we could find out what's going on. Not only that but we need to beat Naga and free Dan from his hold."

Kai sighed, "One step at a time…come on, let's head back."

Marucho nodded but just as they were about to walk back to the aircraft, a small pocket knife stop them. Marucho fell onto the ground with a shock expression while Kai was glaring at the small weapon.

"So you're the top Aquos Brawler…you don't look that tough."

Marucho and Kai looked around and spotted a boy who had a shaved head, emerald eyes and had tan skin sitting on a rock. Standing nearby was another teenager who had a short orange mohawk hair that had yellow tips and his eyes were dark indigo and light tan skin.

"My, My, such a heartwarming greeting Eddie," sneered Kai before smirking. "Didn't your mother taught yea better?"

"Shut the hell up Kai! He wasn't talking to you!" snapped the mohawk teen, angrily.

"And I see that you still have not control that temper of yours, Jakul," teased Kai.

Marucho saw that Eddie had strapless blue headset and on his left wrist had two wristbands, one was pure black while the other was white and black strips. He wears a long sleeveless coat with gold trimmings, his collar was blue and his blue tie was attached to it. On the middle was blue that goes down to his waist and has snowy with white star design pants. He had blue boots with white cuffs on the top.

For Jakul, he was wearing a short black vest that had crimson trimmings, had a long crimson shirt with gray and back trimmings. He had crimson gloves with gold trimmings that were cuffed black and had red trimmings. He had a double crimson belt with a gold belt buckle. His pants were black but on his right side had a red and with strap above the knee. He wears crimson sneakers with gold lining and a gear design on them.

Jakul was about to snap at Kai when Eddie stopped him. The shaved teen shook his head before addressing to Marucho. "I came here to…test how strong you really are, oh top Aquos Brawler. Do you accept?"

"Of course I do," replied Marucho, getting up and activating his Bakupad.

Kai placed his hand over Marucho's shoulder. He leans to the young blonde's ear, "Be careful. Eddie may look innocent but he's second best in their group."

Marucho nodded as he and Eddie set their gate cards.

"Let's go Preyas! Ready your fangs Seren!"

 **-Marucho, Preyas: 500G, 100% vs. Eddie, Seren: 480G, 100%-**

"Don't disappoint me, Brawler," said Eddie, calmly and taking out a card. "Ability card activate, Torrential Whip!" Suddenly a bunch of water whip likes got a hold onto Preyas.

 **Preyas: 500G – 300 = 200G**  
 **Seren: 480G**

"Ability card activate, Aquos Guardian!" countered Marucho. The ability not only nullifies Seren's ability but boost some of Preyas' G-power.

 **Preyas: 200G to 500G + 200 = 700G**  
 **Seren: 480G**

Eddie frowned, "And here I thought was going to get a decent challenge – double ability, Freeze and Toxic Fang!"

The first ability, the Aquos Serpenoid was able to freeze Marucho's gate card and Preyas on the field. Suddenly Marucho's gate card started to glow before getting destroyed. The second ability, Seren sinks her fangs onto Preyas and allowed her venom to poison her opponent.

 **Preyas: 700G – 200 = 500G**

"Preyas is frozen solid! I can't activate any of his abilities!" said Marucho.

"Indeed, which means – ability card activate, Forcing Waves!" ordered Eddie. The third ability was several waves heading towards Preyas and boost Seren's G-power.

 **Seren: 480G + 250 = 730G**

Marucho watched as Preyas returned to his ball form and saw the percentage went down.  
 **Preyas: 75% and Seren: 100%**

"Not so tough, are we?" sneered Jakul. He looks over at Kai and smirks, "Better find some stronger teammates rather looking at a playground."

Kai stayed silent before looking over at Marucho. "Don't lose focus."

Marucho nodded before sending Preyas back to brawl. He could see that his partner was a bit tired from the poison but he knows his partner can shake it off. "Preyas, change attribute!"

The Aquos nodded before his color change from blue to brownish. That means Preyas was a Subterra for a short time. Marucho nodded, "Alright double ability, Side Formation and Slumping Rocket!" The first ability prevents Eddie to activate his gate card and boost Preyas' G-power.

 **Preyas: 500G + 300G = 800G**  
 **Seren: 480G**

"Slight impressive," murmured Eddie. "Double ability, Polygraph Divide and Waterfall Burst!"

Preyas started to glow which it transfers to Seren and her G-power started to increase.  
 **Seren: 480G + 300 = 780G**  
 **Preyas: 800G – 100 = 700G**

"I'm not going to let you – ability card activate, Blue Squall!" said Marucho.

 **Seren: 780G – 200 = 580G**  
 **Preyas: 700G  
Seren: 80% **and **Preyas: 75%**

"I guess there is some fight in yea, little rant," said Eddie, sending back his partner to brawl. He narrows his eyes, "You just got lucky – ability card activate, Abyss Ruler!"

 **Seren: 480G + 200 = 680G**  
 **Preyas: 500G**

"I'm always ready to fight if my best friend needs me! Ability card activate, Wave Shield!" shouted Marucho, cancelling Seren's ability. That's when he changed Preyas' attribute again but this time it was Darkus. "Ability card activate, Whirl Kick!"

 **Seren: 680G to 480G – 200 = 280G**  
 **Preyas: 500G + 200 = 700G**

Eddie stood there as his partner took a hit from Preyas kick. The percentage went down as the percentage went down again.  
 **Seren: 50%** and **Preyas: 75%**

Behind him, Jakul was laughing inside. The mohawk teen know what his teammate was doing, he was toying with the little blond pre-teen before crashing his thoughts of winning.

"Alright, I give you enough time to prove yourself but enough playtime," murmured Eddie, taking out a card. ""Double ability, Water Refrain and Torrential Whip!"

Marucho watched as Preyas was surrounded by a dark glow then was the multiple of water like whips grabbed hold onto his partner again, lowering his G-power. What worried him was that the first ability prevents him to use any abilities except for specials or fusion cards.

 **Preyas: 500G – 300 = 200G**  
 **Seren: 480G**

' _Well it's a good thing that Preyas gain this ability from training,'_ thought Marucho, taking out the new ability card. "Fusion ability, Mist Aquos!"

"What! When did you get a fusion card?!" said Eddie, losing a bit of his calmness. He watches as his partner G-power was transferred to his opponents.

 **Seren: 480G – 400 = 80G**  
 **Preyas: 200G +400 = 600G**

"Nothing is going to stop me from saving my best friend, got it!" snapped Marucho.

Eddie watched as Preyas was coming closer to his weaken bakugan. He smirks, "I can see that…but like I said, playtime is over – Double ability, Polygraph Divide and fusion ability, Giant Waves!"

Once again, Seren's G-power was boost the same as Preyas but gain some more when large waves started to form.

 **Seren: 80G + 400 = 480G + 600 = 1080G**  
 **Preyas: 600G – 400 = 200G**

Kai widened his eyes as he watches the waves smash Preyas to some mountain side while Marucho was soaked to the bone. He looked over at the Bakupad as saw the percentage went down, completely.

 **-Preyas: 0% and Seren: 50%-**

"Well, that was…disappointing," said Eddie before shrugging. "But then again, there were a few times you had me interested…but not enough." He narrows his eyes, "If you plan on beating us and our leader, then you better get stronger or you'll get destroyed. Got it? Let's go Jakul; we've got to report back to quarters."

Jakul nodded and they used his partner to travel back to base.

Kai watched as a Pyrus Nova Lion appeared in front of them before taking Jakul and Eddie with him. He tries to watch them where they went but were covered from an intense fog. He sighs, "Don't let this lose harm you Marucho. Use this lose to focus on what you are trying to fight for, got it?"

Marucho looked down for a moment before recalling the times that Dan helped him when he lost Preyas for the first time. Not only that but when Dan lose against Masquerade, he went after Drago to the Doom Dimension. He nods, "You're right! Let's go back to the aircraft and plan out on how to beat those teenagers."

Kai nodded and had Leo return them back to the others.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Aw, looks like Marucho lost his first match against Eddie but that is not going to stop him. And how did Dan have a fragment of the Perfect Core inside him? Does Naga knows or not?**

 **Find out in the next update! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey there fellow brawlers, how have you been? Has the New Year been good to you?**

 **It's alright for me, no ER visits as of late…well not yet, but thinking positive! Anyway, shall we get going then? To those that reviewed: Leafeon12, Mariah and Guest – thank you all!**

 **Well, let's see what's been going on with our little heroes, shall we? Please enjoy the updated chapter, everyone!**

" _ **Leave me alone!"**_ _shouted Dan, running through an endless path. The brunette stopped when the darkness surrounds him. Dan closed his eyes,_ _ **"I said leave me alone!"**_

 _Suddenly, a bright light shielded Dan from the incoming darkness. The light drove the darkness away, leaving the brunette exhausted. Dan collapsed onto the ground,_ _ **"I don't think…I can…keep on going…Wavern."**_

" _ **You must keep running,"**_ _appeared a white bakugan,_ _ **"You mustn't let the darkness get a hold of you."**_

 _Dan, sitting up, looked around the endless and empty place. He placed his hands over his head,_ _ **"I can't keep on running forever Wavern. The darkness…it's making me forget..."**_

 _The white bakugan glowed before revealing a white dragon that curled around the brunette._

"… _ **there's this…red dragon,"**_ _whispered Dan, hugging his legs onto his chest. He winced,_ _ **"Each time I try to remember…it hurts when I think about…the red dragon…"**_

" _ **Then let me help you,"**_ _said Wavern, placing her head over the brunette's carefully,_ _ **"I promise no harm will come to you, now remember child."**_

 _Dan bit his lower lip before closing his eyes and a blurry image came up. Suddenly he heard a faint voice coming from the blurred image,_ _ **"D…a…n…Dan…where…are…you?"**_

" _ **Drago!"**_ _gasped Dan, opening his eyes. He looked over at Wavern,_ _ **"He's looking for me…but if I try to run…the darkness…"**_

" _ **I know Dan but I vow that no harm will come to you as long as I'm here,"**_ _said Wavern. She looked up,_ _ **"As long as you remember – even if it's faint, the darkness can't claim you."**_

" _ **That dark energy needs to leave,"**_ _whispered Dan, gritting his teeth,_ _ **"I will not become a mindless puppet for that creep!"**_

"… _ **We must get going. Let's find somewhere else,"**_ _said Wavern, carefully grabbing onto Dan and placing him on top of her head._ _ **"Naga…he sent out more dark energy…and they are looking for you and your remaining light."**_

 _Dan nodded before holding tightly onto Wavern. The brunette looked back to see a new wave of darkness coming towards them. He closed his eyes,_ _ **"Drago…please hurry. I have no idea how much longer I can hold up."**_

-Mountain east side, Aircraft-

"Well at least there's no doom dimension," Julie joked after hearing Marucho's brawl battle but everyone glared at her. She frowned, "What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mode, jeez!"

"There's no time to joke around Julie," snapped Runo. "What we need to do is to find Naga and get Dan away from him – fast!"

"If what Wavern told Drago is true, then there's not much time until Naga will find out about the fragment of the Perfect Core inside of Dan," said Shun.

"What we must do is weaken the hold Naga has on Dan," said Alice, seriously. "The dark energy creates a dark personality like it did to me; Masquerade, remember?"

Shun and the others looked at each other with a grim look on their faces.

"The longer the dark energy stays in Dan's mind, the darkness will grow stronger," said Hydra.

"Right then," said Marucho, looking over at his computer. He adjusted his glasses, "We first need to find Naga's headquarters and beat his new team. Hopefully we have enough strength to take them down…including Naga and Dan."

Julie giggled, "Maybe we should call him Dark Dan."

Runo glared at her friend before hitting her over the head. She crossed her arms, "So who will be facing who?"

"Well, let's see," started Kai, pressing a button. It showed Naga's current team with their bakugan partners. "We should attack them against their attribute weakness but since they have Dan as their 'leader', they most likely have abilities to counter them."

Shun thought for a moment, "…I'm facing Naga. If possible, Drago and I will be able to break his hold of Dan."

Julie nodded, "Then I'll face Tartai. I have a bone to pick with her for calling me weak."

"And I'll face Toga," said Runo.

"I'll rematch Eddie then," said Marucho.

"Looks like I'll get my rematch with little Mikey," smirked Kai before frowning, "What about Jakul and Sarafina?"

"I'll face Sarafina if she's alone," said Alice.

"There might be a chance she will be with Dan so if that happens, Alice you'll be going against Jakul, alright?" said Shun. Alice nodded.

"Well we best find them," said Preyas. "I can sense the dark energy becoming stronger."

"He's right," said Skyress, looking up, "The air…it has become more intense than before."

"Right," said Shun, jumping onto Skyress' neck, "Alice, Kai and I will look around the skies while Marucho, Julie and Runo will look around in the aircraft. Report if you find anything even if it's a small thing, understand?"

Kai and the others nodded.

Up on the air, Kai went back to the oceans; Alice went towards the mountains while Shun went to a forest nearby the west side of the mountains. An hour passed and Shun was about to leave the forest when he heard laughter.

"Whose there?" demanded Shun.

"Aw, is the pretty birdie lost."

Shun looked around before spotting Jakul who was watching the brawl between Eddie and Marucho. Standing next to him was… _'Dan!'_

"Just leave them be, Jakul. They're not worth the time," sneer Dan.

"Aw, come on Danny, just one quick brawl," begged Jakul before smirking, "You know, to show them our 'true' strength."

"You know my sister is only allowed to call me that but…I guess one quick practice brawl won't hurt," said Dan.

"Right," murmured Shun, taking out his gate card, "But you two wouldn't mind if I use two bakugan. It would be unfair if I use only one bakugan."

Dan shrugged, "Go ahead but it wouldn't matter."

"Drago…Skyress…do your best," whispered Shun as the two stood in front of him. He shouted, "Let's go – gate card set!"

"Gate card set! Let's burn them into a crisp Edan!" smirked Jakul.

"Go…Chaos Naga!" shouted Dan.

Shun widened his eyes to see the former white bakugan had somehow evolved. He looked like how he did when he absorbed the Silent Core but darker. His wings were dark purple and sharp with black veins, the skin was grayish and his head was sharp with dark crimson eyes and two large horns.

"Naga?!" said Drago. "What has happened to you?"

The former white bakugan smirked, "What it looks like Drago – I evolved! Even without an attribute, I was able to become stronger enough to make a new power – Chaos!"

Skyress glared, "Let's see how strong your new attribute really is!"

"Ah, is the pretty little birdie needs her mama?" teased Edan.

"I show you what this little birdie can do," snapped Skyress.

' _Dan, hang in there,'_ thought Drago.

 **Dan and Jakul vs. Shun  
Chaos Naga: 620G and Edan: 480G, 100% vs. Drago: 400G and Skyress: 450G, 100%**

"Right, double ability activate, Burning Dragon and Lightning Talon," said Shun.

 **Drago: 400G + 200 = 600G while Skyress: 450G + 200 = 650G  
Chaos Naga: 620G – 200 = 420G while Edan: 480G**

"I don't think so ninja boy," smirked Jakul. "Double ability activate, Incineration and Frame Fire!"

Shun watched as his abilities were nullified and seeing his gate card as well. He grits his teeth before seeing the Pyrus Nova Lion burst into flames and increasing a bit of his G-Power.

 **Edan: 480G + 100 = 580G**

"…ability card activate, Attribute Drain," ordered Dan.

"Attribute what?" said Shun before seeing Drago and Skyress was surrounded by a dark purple glow and their G-Power dropped, dramatically.

 **Drago: 600G – 400 = 200G while Skyress: 650G – 350 = 300G  
Chaos Naga: 420G + 400 + 350 = 1170G**

Shun watched in horror to see Drago and Skyress were taken down from one attack. After the dust cleared away, the two were on the ground and too weak to go back into their ball form.

 **Chaos Naga and Edan: 100% vs. Drago and Skyress: 0%**

"This…is not good Shun," said Drago, weakly. "Naga…I don't know how but this new attribute…I never heard of it before."

"Nor have I," said Skyress as she lay on the ground, too weak to fly.

Naga laughed before leaning down to Drago, "How does it feel? To be beaten by your former partner – your former best friend!"

Drago growled at him, "Naga…I will get Dan back. Make my words…"

"Oh, but I don't think you can," whispered Naga. He smirked, "The boy…he no longer remembers you and those pathetic Brawlers. He belongs to me Drago and soon I will reclaim what should have been mine a long time ago."

"Let's go Naga, you'll finish him off once you have the Perfect Core," said Dan.

Shun and the two bakugan widen their eyes.

"Yea, once we find where the core is, Naga will absorb it and become the ruler of New Vestroia and…Earth," said Jakul. "See yea later, brawler!"

As Dan jumped onto Naga's head, Shun quickly throw something towards his direction. He watched his best friend leave with a sad look before going over to Drago and Skyress.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Shun.

"We will…we just need some time to recover," replied Drago, carefully getting up from the ground. "What I'm concerned about is Dan and the Perfect Core."

"So am I," said Skyress, perching on the ground. "If Naga does find a way to the other half of the Perfect Core and absorbs it, there's nothing to stop Naga on controlling both worlds. Not only that…but we lose Dan…forever."

Shun sighed before looking serious, "Then we just have to beat them before they do."

"But how Shun? We don't know where their headquarters is," said Drago.

Shun smiled before taking out his Bakupad, "Guys, meet me by the north side of the mountains. Get ready for an intense battle you never dreamed of."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Oh! Looks like Naga got some 'extra' boost from being near Dan since he has a fragment of the Perfect Core but does he know? Or does he truly believe he evolve from his own power? Can Shun and the others stop Naga and save Dan?**

 **Find out in the next updated, Ciao for now!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey…guys…um yea, sorry for the really delayed chapter but I have a really good reason!**

 **I have a couple things that happen but the major one is that my USB drive that had all my stories finally died on me. I had to get back all of my old chapters and retype what I could remember from my dead USB drive.**

 **The other reason is the joints in hands for some odd reason started to hurt. I was limited to typing and writing for right now until I know the reason which there is one that is I'm not getting enough sleep – insomnia! And I might I have some Asthma problems cause of my acid reflux…yay – not!**

 **Also, I was sick as well…so yea…sorry for the delay guys. Sorry, I normally reply your reviews but I have other fanfics to update and I don't want my hands to hurt by the time I'm half way to updating the other chapters.**

 **Well, all side and done, onward to the story!**

Shun and the others were standing in front of metal doors, leading to Naga's new headquarters.

"They really hide this place really good," said Alice. She titled her head, "It was no wonder we couldn't find it. Naga must have used some of his dark energy to hide it."

"She right," said Hydra, narrowing his eyes, "We can feel the dark energy more intense around here."

Julie formed a fist, "So what are we standing here for?! Let's go inside and save Danny!"

Shun and Kai nodded before slamming the metal doors open.

There was a long hallway, leading to some double doors and inside was a large room with Tartai standing in the middle. She smiled, "Hey there, little Brawlers…and Kai."

Kai simply nodded.

Tartai sighed, "Look, you guys don't want to do this. Even if you beat me, you have to beat the others before making over to Dan and Naga. Do you think you can beat all of us?"

Runo was about to reply when Tartai gave her a smug look, shaking her finger.

"Including your…former leader and best friend?"

Runo widened her eyes before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Alice, giving her an assuring smile.

"We are going to beat you all and save Danny! You got that girl!" snapped Julie.

"I like to see you try, brat," said Tartai, darkly and activating her upgraded gauntlet. Julie gritted her teeth, before activating her Bakupad and taking out her gate card.

"Julie!" shouted Alice.

"I'll be fine guys, don't worry about me," said Julie before winking at them, "Just give me a few minutes to deal with this girl."

Shun and Kai nodded while Alice and Runo smiled towards her.

"Get ready, Gorem…let's show her what we really got," said Julie as Gorem nodded. "Get ready in a world of pain – gate card set!" she shouted.

Tartai smirked, "It's your funeral – let's go Lance!"

"Huh? She didn't set your gate card?" Runo asked confused.

"It's a new rule system here. Players brawls in one gate card until it is use and then the other player can set their own gate card," explained Tartai.

"I guess there are some advantages and disadvantages about that rule," said Alice.

"New rule or not, it doesn't matter as I am going to beat you," said Julie, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Brawl!"

 **Julie vs. Tartai  
Lance: 500G, 100% and Gorem: 500G, 100%**

"Double ability activate, Liquid Ground and Iron Rock Spikes!" ordered Tartai. The ground below Gorem started to become liquidity and spikes formed around him.

 **Gorem: 500G – 200 = 300G**

"Ah, looks like your little bakugan can't move," mocked Tartai.

Julie gritted her teeth, "Gate card, open!"

The ground around them started to shake, causing the spikes to break and Gorem to break free from the liquid prison. As for Lance, he couldn't move much as the ground shook and his G-Power dropped.

 **Lance: 500G – 200 = 300G**

Tartai stomped her foot.

"I'll show you true Subterra power! Double ability activate, Grand Impact and Earthquake!" said Julie. Gorem slammed his fist onto the ground and the impact went straight towards Lance, however Lance couldn't move cause of the earthquake.

 **Lance: 300G – 200 = 100G** **while** **Gorem: 300G + 200 = 500G**  
And then, **Gorem: 500G + 300 = 800G while Lance: 100G – 200 = 0G**

"Alright, Julie," praised Runo, happily.

Tartai smirked, "You think that will finish me off – ability card activate, Copycat! And it will copy your ability, Earthquake!"

 **Lance: 0G + 300 = 300G while Gorem: 800G – 200 = 600G**

"It's not enough to beat Gorem's G-Power," said Marucho.

Tartai gritted her teeth as she watched her bakugan got slammed from Gorem and saw her percentage went down.

 **Lance: 60% and Gorem: 100%**

"Hey, your bakugan didn't go back to his ball form," stated Julie.

"Let me guess, another new rule," said Kai, crossing his arms.

"Yup, you got that right. The bakugan stay in their normal form during battle until after the battle," said Tartai. "Get card set! Let's give them some payback, Lance!"

"With pleasure," said Lance.

"I'm not going to allow that to happen," said Julie. "Double ability activate, Spirit Canyon and Taros Hammer!"

Suddenly, the area was surrounded from a mysterious fog while Lance's G-Power dropped. Tartai gritted her teeth, "You…You nullify my gate card! Lance!"

 **Gorem: 500G + 100 = 600G  
** And then, **Lance: 500G – 200 = 300G while Gorem: 600G + 200 = 800G**

"Attack Gorem!" ordered Julie.

"No, No, No! Double ability activate, Magma Providence and Earth Swamp!" shouted Tartai. The ground under Gorem cracked up a bit and shot out a bit of magma, surrounding him. Then the ground started to swamp around him as well. "See if you can activate your abilities now!" she said.

 **Lance: 300G + 200 = 500G  
** And then, **Lance: 500G + 400 = 900G while Gorem: 800G – 400 = 400G**

"Gorem!" said Julie as her partner was slammed by Lance and her percentage went down.

 **Lance: 60% and Gorem: 55%**

"Hang in there Julie, I know you can do it!" encouraged Alice.

"Don't lose force!" said Kai.

"Oh, she will lose – and so will all of you!" said Tartai.

Julie pouted, "I will not lose! I'm going to save my Danny! Let's go Gorem!"

In your pathetic dream, brat – Gate card activate," said Tartai. The card started to glow and surrounded Gorem, dropping his G-Power.

 **Gorem: 500G – 100 = 400G**

' _I'm not going to lose. I'm not going to lose! I'm going to save Danny!'_ Julie thought determination. She shouted, "Fusion ability, Wasteland and ability card activate, Gorem Punch!"

Tartai widened her eyes as her bakugan's G-Power dropped to zero while Gorem's increased.

 **Lance: 500G to 0G  
** And then, **Gorem: 400G + 150 = 550G**

Tartai was about to counter when she noticed she couldn't. She gritted her teeth, "You – You nullify my abilities?!"

"All your abilities," stated Julie. "Go Gorem, finish this!"

"With pleasure Julie," said Gorem, punching Lance and sending him to the ground.

 **Lance: 0% and Gorem: 55%**

Tartai screamed as a dark aura escaped from her body including Lance who was in his ball form. She had a slight daze look on her face before shaking it off. She blinked a couple of times before she looked around with a confuse look on her face.

"Um…where am I? And who are you people?"

"She…She was being controlled," whispered Alice while Kai went over to the confuse Tartai and started explaining to her what happened for the past few weeks.

"If that's the case, the others must be controlled as well," said Shun. "That would explain the darkness that Leo and Hydra sensed."

"Oh! That creep Naga has done it now! Let's go and find him!" shouted Julie.

Tartai walked over to them, "Hey, mind if I tag along? I want to take down that bastard as well. He still has my sister under his control!"

"Is she next to brawl against?"

"I…I believe so," replied Tartai.

"Then let's go," said Runo.

They group ran down another long hallway that lead to another large room with Toga, Tartai's twin sister standing in the middle. A smirk appeared on her face, "Aw, did the little babies need a guide to come here or did you get lost?"

Runo was about to snap back when Tartai stopped her. Tartai turned to her sister, "Toga, please snap out of this! You're being controlled!"

"Be quiet you filthy traitor!" snapped Toga, activating her gauntlet. She took out her gate card and set it on the ground. Toga smirked, "Now, who's going to fall first?"

Runo stepped in, activating her Bakupad, "Let's go, Tigrerra!"

"Right you are, my lady," said Tigrerra as she form onto the field.

"Aw, look the pretty kitty wants to play," teased Kiyo.

Tigrerra simply growled at him.

"Brawl!"

 **Toga vs. Runo  
Kiyo: 490G, 100% and Tigrerra: 500G, 100%**

"Let's finished this fast Kiyo – double ability activate, Sacred Light and Light Burst!" ordered Toga. The light blinded Tigrerra for a moment as her G-Power dropped while Kiyo increased.

 **Kiyo: 490G + 500 = 990G while Tigrerra: 500G – 200 = 300G**

"I don't think so – double ability activate, Shade Ability and Saber Glower!" counted Runo. The bluenette was able to cancel out the abilities and her partner gain a bi G-Power.

 **Kiyo: 990G to 490G while Tigrerra: 300G to 500G  
** And then, **Kiyo: 490G – 400 = 90G while Tigrerra: 500G + 400 = 900G**

"Damn it…lucky shot," murmured Toga, angrily. She watched as Kiyo got slashed and her percentage went down half way.

 **Kiyo: 55% and Tigrerra: 100%**

Runo gave a smug look on her face.

"Wipe off the grin!" snapped Toga. "That was just a lucky shot! You got that! Come on, Kiyo – fusion ability, Heaven's Shine and ability card, Solar Ray! Let's see how you feel not able to activate any of your abilities!"

Runo and the others covered their eyes from the blinding light. When it dimmed down, Kiyo's G-Power increased. **Kiyo: 490G + 150 = 640G + 100 = 740G**

"Tigrerra!" shouted Runo, as her partner was hit by a beam of light and fall onto the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine, don't worry about me Runo," said Tigrerra, slowly getting up.

 **Kiyo: 55% and Tigrerra: 75%**

Runo sighed before narrowing her eyes, "Right – double ability activate, Hyper Velocity Fang and Metal Fang!"

Both of Tigrerra's claws glow while Kiyo's G-Power dropped.

 **Kiyo: 740G to 640G – 300 = 340G while Tigrerra: 500G + 400 = 900G**

"Oh, whatever I'm going to do," mocked Toga before smirking, "Oh, I know – gate card open!"

The card glowed underneath and out of nowhere, Tigrerra was thrown-off from the ground and Runo's percentage dropped again.

 **Kiyo: 55% and Tigrerra: 40%**

"Wha – What happened? What card she used?" said Julie.

"I'm guessing Trade-Off," said Alice. "Normally, it ends the round, but since we are percentages, the rules changed a bit."

"It would seem that Dan and I need to fix that," murmured Shun as Kai nodded.

"That's it! Ability card activate, Lightning Tornado!" snapped Runo.

 **Kiyo: 490G – 100 = 390G while Tigrerra: 500G + 100 = 600G**

Toga smirked, "You really want to lose that bad, loud mouth. Fine, I'll grant you that wish – ability card activate, Heaven's Barrier!"

 **Kiyo: 390G to 490G + 200 = 690G while Tigrerra: 600G to 500G**

"…I'm not going to lose – do you hear me?! I'm not going to lose!" shouted Runo. "Double ability activate, Haos Freeze and Volting Fang!"

 **Kiyo: 690G to 490G  
** And then, **Kiyo: 490G – 500 = 0G while Tigrerra: 500G + 500 = 1000G**

Toga widened her eyes, knowing she can't do anything. Her bakugan was freezing in time and her abilities have been nullify including her fusion card. She watched as her bakugan was defeated and returned to his ball form.

 **Kiyo: 0% and Tigrerra: 40%**

Just like Tartai, dark aura escaped from her body and her bakugan.

Toga had a daze look when she was snapped out from her sister hugging her, deeply. She had a confuse look, "What – Tartai? Where are mom and dad? Why are we here?"

"We'll explain to you, but come with us," said Kai, seriously. Toga nodded and followed the small group to a large hallway.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Tartai and Toga are free from Naga's control. Now who's next? Find out in the next update (hopefully soon, no promises), ciao guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: ….'sigh'**

 **Well, my kidneys are fine, but now it's my blood liver! A month back, I went to the ER where they found an unknown mass so I have been busy getting appointments with my GERD doctor to find out what it is. Also the back pain I have been getting are quite…well, it's to the point where I have to go back to the ER…once again. I have been there for almost three or four times once again…actually, I was close on to going back again last night as my pain was only on my right side but luckily I have an appointment with my prim-doc tomorrow (July 3) so hopefully she can help me…I just hope I don't end up at the ER in my birthday (July 7) as last year, I was bedridden with that blasted IV antibiotics treatment.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to see if I can update some stories the best I could today as my internet connection is pretty good today – the past few days was horrible, that I couldn't even be online.**

 **Now enough of my ranting, I would like to thank those who reviewed: pinkpanther6412, Frwt, BR, Guest (Jessica), Loli-sama and Roxita. Jessica, thanks for the idea…mm, I think about it and as for the Lego fanfic…sorry, I'm not much a fan with Lego movies or my friends but thanks for telling me.**

 **Well then, enjoy the chapter guys!**

After defeating Eddie and Jakul, the two teens regain control and agreed to help the brawlers to stop Naga. But there was one more controlled teen to deal with: Michael who was standing in the middle of the room and behind him was some large double doors.

"Nice of you to finally make it this far," smirked Michael. "But here is where I'm going to stop you. So, who's first?"

Shun was about to step forward when Kai stopped him.

"Shun, let me handle this guy," said Kai, looking over at Michael. "You guys have no time. I'll distract him while the rest of you go and find Naga."

"Are you sure?" asked Marucho.

Kai nodded, "Since Naga's control on the others, then his hold on Dan will be much stronger. You have to beat him before Naga's control fully takes over Dan's mind."

Shun and the others nodded before going over to the sidelines.

"There is a code that you need to open that double doors," whispered Eddie to Marucho. "I'll give it to you when Kai gives the signal to move out."

Marucho nodded.

"Payback time, Kai," said Michael.

"I – no, we've been dying to have a rematch with you Michael," said Kai.

"Brawl!"

 **Michael vs. Kai  
Aura: 440G, 100% and Leo: 540G, 100%**

"Let's go Leo! Ability card activate, Silent Night," ordered Kai. While Leo's G-power increased, Aura's decreased.

 **Leo: 540G + 100 = 640G and Aura: 440G – 100 = 340G**

"I don't think so! Double ability, Radiant Sphere and Tornado Shine!" countered Michael.

 **Aura: 340G + 200 = 540G while Leo: 640G – 400 = 240G**

"You really think I'm not prepared! Double ability, Devil Strike and Darkus Murder!" said Kai. The first ability absorbs Aura's last G-power boost and the other transferred a few of Aura's G-power to Leo.

 **Leo: 240G + 200 = 440G  
** And then, **Aura: 540G – 140 = 400G while Leo: 440G + 140 = 580G**

Leo's eyes glowed before grabbing Aura's feathered tail and throw her down to the ground. While Michael covered his eyes from the dust, Kai signaled the group to move to the double doors. Kai looked at the meter to see that he took a bit of percentage from Michael.

 **Aura: 80% vs. Leo: 100%**

' _I have to beat him…it's the only way for him to regain control, but if that happens, what will happen to Dan?'_ thought Kai.

"You think you have us beaten, brat!" snapped Michael. "Double ability, Windstorm and Lightning Storm! Try to dodge this!"

All around the room, sudden winds started to pick up before forming around Aura and lightning started to separate.

 **Leo: 540G – 200 = 340G  
** And then, **Aura: 440G + 200 = 640G while Leo: 340G – 100 = 240G**

Kai gritted his teeth, "Gate card activate, Darkus Reactor!"

The floor started to glow before forming around Leo where is G-power started to increase a bit. But sadly, it wasn't enough to stand Aura's G-power.

 **Leo: 240G + 300 = 540G while Aura: 640G**

Aura slammed onto Leo's chest, slamming him onto the wall.

 **Aura: 80% vs. Leo: 90%**

"Leo, are you alright?" asked Kai.

"Just peachy," said Leo as he was slowly getting up.

"Aw, how…pathetic," mocked Michael. "Let's hurry this up so I can – hey! Where's the Brawlers and the others?!"

Kai smirked, "You really think that I'm going to allow Naga slowly control Vestroia's light – I don't think so! Shun and the others are going to stop him!"

Michael gritted his teeth, "I can't believe I was fooled this easily – fusion ability, Radiant Tornado and Lightning Talon!"

' _Damn, his fusion ability not just transfers some of Leo's G-power, but also doesn't allow my partner to move,'_ thought Kai, watching his bakugan's G-power decrease dramatically.

 **Leo: 540G – 400 = 140G while Aura: 440G + 400 = 840G  
** And then, **Leo: 140G – 200 = 0G while Aura: 840G + 140G = 940G**

"Let's see if you can escape from this!" shouted Michael.

Kai had his face down before looking up with a smirk on his face. "Oh, is that a challenge? Fine, I accept – ability card activate, Slave the Living! This round is a draw!"

 **Aura: 80% vs. Leo: 90%**

"Why can't you accept defeat boy!" snapped Michael.

Kai shrugged, "I guess I'm just stubborn. Let' go – double ability, Devil and Darkus Triumph!"

 **Aura: 440G – 100 = 340G while Leo: 540G + 150 = 690G**

"You're not going to win Kai! Double ability, Radian Sphere and Tornado Pandernonium!" ordered Michael, but it wasn't enough; just barely.

 **Aura: 340G + 200 = 540G + 100 = 640G and Leo: 690G  
Aura: 75% vs. Leo: 90%**

"You filthy – double ability, Misty Body and Lightning Storm!" said Michael. Suddenly, Aura disappeared in a mist and her g-power increased a bit while Leo's decreased.

 **Aura: 440G + 200 = 600G while Leo: 540G – 100 = 440G**

Kai watched as his partner was hit from an unknown force before looking down to see his percentage going down quite a bit.

 **Aura: 75% vs. Leo: 65%**

"Hey! There is no need to be a coward!" shouted Kai. He gritted his teeth, "That was low…ability card activate, Darkus Murder!"

 **Aura: 440G – 140 = 300G while Leo: 540G + 140 = 680G**

Michael smirked, "So what? As long as I beat you, it doesn't matter what ability I use as long as I win! Ability card activate, Lightning Storm and fusion ability, Radiant Tornado!"

 **Aura: 300G + 200 = 500G while Leo: 680G – 100 = 580G  
** And then, **Leo: 580G – 400 = 180G while Aura: 500G + 400 = 900G**

"That's not going to stop me this time…double ability, Despair of Darkness and Devil Strike!" countered Kai. _'Even if Leo can't move, but his abilities can save him.'_

 **Leo: 180G + (400 * 2) = 180G + 800 = 980G and Aura: 900G  
Aura: 60% vs. Leo: 65%**

"This is not over yet! Double ability, Radiant Sphere and Radiant Burst!" snapped Michael.

 **Aura: 440G + 200 + 100 = 440G + 300 = 740G**

Kai sighed, "You're losing it, man…or could Naga's control is fainting away?"

"It's fainting. I can sense the negative energy slowly leaving his body," replied Leo.

"Good, then let's finish this then partner," said Kai as Leo nodded. "Let's go, double ability, Devil Sythe and Darkus Triumph!"

 **Aura: 740G/2 = 370G while Leo: 540G + 150 = 690G  
Aura: 35% vs. Leo: 65%**

"You really think I'm going to allow you to win!" said Michael as he made a creepy expression. He smirked, "You're friends is going to fail! Naga will get the Perfect Core and rule both worlds! Double ability, Tornado Shine and Windstorm!"

Kai winced a bit when the wind picked up again and a bright light surrounded Aura. He watched his partner's G-power go down dramatically again.

 **Leo: 540G – 400 = 140G – 200 = 0G**

"This is the end, Kai!" shouted Michael.

Kai sighed, "…yea this is the end…gate card activate, Active Ghost!"

Meanwhile, Shun and the others were running to the end of the hall where it leads to a large stairway that leads to the top of the mountain. On top were Dan and Sarafina.

Beside them were Naga and Cruentus.

"You piece of crap!" snapped Jakul. "You don't go brainwashing and kidnapping people so you can fulfill your own desires!"

Naga laughed, "Like I care what you say, pathetic human. Once I beat Drago and absorb both fragment of the Perfect core and the rest from the Legendary Warriors – I will rule New Vestroia and Earth as the ultimate bakugan that ever lived!"

"That is not going to happen you creep," shouted Julie.

"That's right! We're going to defeat you before you do," shouted Alice.

"And save Dan…and Sarafina from your control," said Runo.

Sarafina smirked, "All I can say is try your best. The Danny you know is slowly fainting away."

Runo gritted her teeth and was about to step forward when Shun stopped her. She looked over to him with a confuse look, "Shun?"

"I'm going to battle him – alone! You and the others try to break Naga's hold from Dan," said Shun. He narrowed his eyes, "If that Sarafina is also controlled, we can't blame her of anything but save her as well."

"Are you sure you what to battle him on your own?" asked Tartai. With a worried look, "Even though we were being controlled, I saw everything in my trapped mind. I saw…I saw how much Naga trained with Dan…or rather…"

"The negative energy that was placed in him, correct?" said Alice as Tartai nodded. "His negative energy may be strong on Dan and Sarafina, but it gets weaken when Naga loses strength and energy."

Eddie frowned, "That means…"

"You have to beat him in a brawl in order to break his hold on Dan and Sarafina," finished Jakul. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"No, but standby just in case I do lose," said Shun before walking towards the pair. He took out Skyress and Drago, "Are you ready you guys?"

The two bakugan nodded.

"Let's go then," Shun said determine, activating his Bakupad. "Let's go, Neo Dragonoid and Storm Skyress!"

"It's your funeral," Dan sneered. "Battle, Chaos Naga!"

"On the battlefield Cruentus!" shouted Sarafina.

 **Dan and Sarafina vs. Shun  
Chaos Naga: 620G and Cruentus: 500G vs. Drago: 400G and Skyress: 450G**

"Ability card activate, Bottom Zero," ordered Dan.

"Ability card activate, Dark Void," said Sarafina.

 **Naga: 620G while Drago: 400G – 300 = 100G  
Cruentus: 500G while Skyress: 450G – 300 = 150G**

"I don't this so – ability card activate, Storm Stinger!" countered Shun as it nullifies the abilities. "Follow by, Strike Dragon!"

 **Drago: 100G to 400G and Skyress: 150G to 450G  
And then, Naga: 620G – 400 = 220G while Drago: 400G + 400 = 800G**

Dan frowned, "Ability card activate, Darkus Riot!"

"Ability card activate, Dark Pressure!" countered Sarafina.

 **Naga: 220G + 500 = 720G while Drago: 800G to 400G  
Cruentus: 500G + 600 = 1100G while Skyress: 450G – 300 = 150G**

"Fusion abilities, Pyrus Slayer and Tornado Storm!" said Shun, gritting his teeth as he knows it wasn't enough for Skyress.

 **Drago: 400G + 300 = 700G while Naga: 720G – 100 = 620G  
Skyress: 150G + 400 = 550G while Cruentus: 1100G – 300 = 800G**

Shun watched as Drago was able to strike Naga to the ground while Skyress was hit with dark energy and was slammed onto the ground. He looked down to see that the percentage went pretty down on Skyress side, but he was able to bring down some of Naga's percentage.

 **Naga: 95% and Cruentus: 100% vs. Drago: 100% and Skyress: 75%**

"Your friend needs to cause a lot more damage if he wants to get through Dan," stated Eddie. "Before, it's too late to save your friend."

"And he well, we know he will," Runo said determine. "We just need to find a way on how to make Dan snap out of Naga's control."

"Well, we could wait until Naga's percentage is down to 50%," suggested Alice. "Naga's hold on Dan should be weak by then."

"Alice is right. Naga will be more focus on defeating Drago that he will fail to notice the hold he has on Dan, weakening his control," said Hydra.

"Then we just have to wait," said Tartai.

"You think that will stop us Drago," said Naga. He laughed, "I have more power than you can possibly imagine! Show them boy!"

"Ability card activate, Attribute Drain," said Dan.

 **Drago: 400G – 400 = 0G and Skyress: 450G – 350G = 100G  
Naga: 620G + 400 + 350 = 620 + 750 = 1370G**

"You're not going to win Naga! Double ability, Maximum Dragon and Soar Green Destruction!" countered Shun.

 **Naga: 1370G – 500 = 870G while Drago: 0G + 500 = 500G  
Skyress: 100G + 400 = 500G while Naga: 870G – 200 = 670G**

"Not enough to stop my attack!" Naga grinned. Sarafina was about to activate an ability when Naga stopped her. "Stay out of this! This is my glory round, girl!" he snapped.

"Then do it," hissed Sarafina.

Shun covered his eyes as Naga's attack caused a gust of wind and he slammed both Drago and Skyress to the ground. Their percentage went down.

 **Naga: 95% and Cruentus: 100% vs. Drago: 80% and Skyress: 55%**

"Are you alright, Skyress?" shouted Shun.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Shun. Just worry about freeing Dan from Naga's control," replied Skyress, slowly getting from the ground.

"Drago?" said Shun.

"Perfectly fine," replied Drago as he let out a roar. "Naga! Nothing is going to stop me from saving Dan and stopping you from getting your hands on the Perfect core!"

Naga smirked, "Let's see you try Drago."

Shun gritted his teeth, "Double ability, Whirlwind Lightning Sword and Burning Tornado!"

 **Cruentus: 500G – 200 = 300G while Skyress: 450G + 200 = 650G  
Naga: 620G – 200 = 420G while Drago: 400G + 200 = 600G**

"Ability card activate, Chaos Barrier!" countered Dan, nullifying Drago and Skyress abilities.

Sarafina smirked, "Take down the little birdie, Cruentus – ability card activate, Hell Drain!"

 **Skyress: 450G – 500 = 0G while Cruentus: 500G + 500 = 1000G  
Naga: 95% and Cruentus: 100% vs. Drago: 80% and Skyress: 0%**

"Skyress!" shouted Shun, watching his partner return to her ball form and rolled over to him. He picked her up, "Get some rest. Drago and I will finish this…"

"Forgive me…Shun," said Skyress, tiredly.

Shun pocket Skyress into his pocket before gritting his teeth and looked over to see Dan with an evil smug look on his face. He clenched his hand, _'That's not you Dan. You're not evil. You're too good to become evil. Please, fight him Dan. Fight him! Show him you're not weak!'_

"Aw, now you're all alone," mocked Sarafina before laughing. "Might as well give up boy or face the ultimate defeat."

"Say all you want," Drago glared, "But I am going to save Dan from the likes of you – Dan! If you can hear me, don't give up! Fight through the darkness partner!"

Dan's eyes turned slightly normal before turning dull again. The brunette smirked, "The partner you know is gone Dragonoid – he has no more fight in him anymore!"

Runo and the others gasp in shock.

Runo slide down to her knees, "No…No, i-it can't be true…y-you're lying! That idiot is not that type of person to give up that easily!"

"You're right."

Alice and the others turned to see Kai and Michael standing behind them.

"Michael, you're back to normal!" said Toga, happily.

"That I am," said Michael before looking over at Dan. He narrowed his eyes, "I can feel it…the negative energy slowly surrounding the remaining light that Dan has. There is still time."

"But…Shun can't face them alone," said Marucho. "He already lost Skyress. Drago can't fight Naga and Cruentus by himself."

"And who said he's going to fight alone – excuse me!" Kai smirked before jumping over to Shun's right. "Mind if I join in?"

"Go ahead. It doesn't make any difference," said Sarafina. "Both of you are going to lose, no matter what! Let's continue!"

"Show them no mercy, Naga," said Dan, darkly.

Naga smirked, "With pleasure, Daniel."

 **-Break Line-**

 **Will Shun and Kai defeat Naga and save Dan? And is Dan truly lost? Fine out in the next chapter! (And I hope it doesn't take long to update)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys, sorry about the wait…and future delay…**

 **Not too long ago, I was admitted in the hospital and I just barely got out. They found three mass in my liver and not sure it's cancer or not. I'm waiting for the results and see what the surgeon will do afterwards…but there is a slight high that there will be a surgery to remove them… In my next update, I'll let you know what the doc decision will be.**

 **Anyway, to those who reviewed: TheGemNara, pinkpanther6412, Leafeon12, Frwt, sadist, Tom The Dragon1987, Sayu and Crazy-chan – thank you all.**

 **All: I'm glad everyone loves the fanfic so far…shall we continue? Can Dan be saved or Naga will finally become ruler of Vestroia and Earth?**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter guys!**

Just as the brawl was about to start, the area around them froze in time. Drago looked around to see Shun and the other brawlers frozen where they stood.

"What's going on?" asked Leo.

Before Drago could reply, a white bakugan appeared in front of them. The Pyrus dragonoid widened his eyes, "W-Wavern?!"

"We don't have much time Drago," said Wavern, seriously. "My brother's dark energy has gone stronger and Dan's remaining light is losing its fight against it."

"No!" said Drago. "Please Wavern try to protect Dan as long as you can until we beat Naga!"

Wavern shook her head, "I can only protect Dan's mind from Naga's dark energy…I cannot protect the fragment of the Perfect core much longer…you have to accept it now!"

"What?!" said Drago.

"But what will happen to the boy?" asked Leo.

"Dan will be slightly weak, but just enough to fight off the negative energy," replied Wavern.

"…alright, but I'm returning the fragment back to Dan once Naga is beaten," said Drago.

"I know you will," said Wavern as a small light ball appeared before them. "Both of you touch the fragment orb. This extra boost will allow you to match up against my brother."

"Me?" said Leo.

"Yes, you may be created from the dark dimension, but I can see you are different from the others," said Wavern, softly. "Get going! Beat my brother and save New Vestroia and Dan."

Drago and Leo nodded as they reached over to the small fragment of the Prefect core. The orb started to shine brightly, engulfing them as the others started to move again.

"What….What just – Drago!" said Shun. He saw the Pyrus dragonoid was surrounded by a fireball. Shun widened his eyes, "Is…are you…"

"Leo!" shouted Kai, watching his partner being surrounded by some darkness. The two dragonoid came out, looking different than before and stronger.

Drago appearance didn't change much minus having multi-wings and has diamonds along his body that looks like it can blind the opponents.

Leo took a similar appearance to a Neo Dragonoid; he has two large horns protruding from its muzzle, one smaller than the other, while two horns just off its eyebrows. Spikes run along his back and tail. Large claws on its three-fingered hands and two-toed feet.

"Leo…you – you evolved?!" said Kai in disbelief. He grinned, happily, "Alright! This is freaking awesome! Now we can match up against Naga! Get ready you bastard!"

"Even if your bakugans have evolved, you are no match against us," Sarafina sneered. She pointed towards them, "Let's finish this battle! Crush them Cruentus!"

"Go forth, Chaos Naga!" ordered Dan.

"Let's go – Neo Dragonoid Vortex!" said Shun.

"Battle! Standby, Omega Leonidas!" said Kai.

 **Dan and Sarafina vs. Shun and Kai  
Naga: 620G, 70% and Cruentus: 500G, 100% vs. Drago: 650G, 80% and Leo: 640G, 100%**

"I'll handle Sarafina, Shun, You take down Naga!" said Kai as Shun nodded. The older teen grinned, "Right, let's start this off strong partner! Ability card activate, Boosted Omega!"

"Let's get Dan back Drago! Ability card activate, Maximum Dragon!" ordered Shun.

 **Leo: 640G + 700 = 1340G  
Naga: 620G – 500 = 120G while Drago: 650G + 500 = 1150G**

Dan narrowed his eyes, "A waste if you ask me – ability card activate, Attribute Drain!"

"You're not going to win! Ability card activate, Dark Pressure!" countered Sarafina.

 **Leo: 1340G – 450 = 890G; Drago: 1150G – 400 = 750G  
Naga: 120G + 450 + 400 = 120G + 850 = 970G**

 **Cruentus: 500G + 600 = 1100G while Leo: 890G – 300 = 590G**

"Not this time Naga – fusion ability, Dragon Contender!" said Shun.

"And don't think I'll allow you hurt Leo! Ability card activate, Devil Strike!" said Kai.

 **Drago: 750G + 600 = 1350G while Naga: 970G to 620G  
Leo: 590G + 600 = 1190G while Cruentus: 1100G**

"What! No!" shouted Naga as Drago attacked him. The white bakugan was slammed onto the ground as his percentage went down halfway.

 **Naga: 50% and Cruentus: 85% vs. Drago: 80% and Leo: 100%**

"Naga! Get up!" snapped Dan before wincing. His dull eyes started to flicker back to his normal crimson-brown as Naga was slightly struggling to get up.

"You're going to pay for that!" hissed Sarafina as Cruentus step in front of Naga to protect him. "Fusion ability, Dark Underworld!" she commanded. "Take down that blasted dragonoid!"

 **Cruentus: 500G + 500 = 1000G while Drago: 650G to 0G**

"With pleasure," hissed Cruentus as his body was surrounded by some dark aura along with Drago. He flew up on the air before charging down at him.

Shun was about to counter it when Kai step in.

"Your opponent is me Sarafina! Double ability, Devil Sythe and Omega Eraser!" counted Kai as Leo dashed in front of Drago.

Leo let out a massive dark energy slash towards Cruentus that engulf him, losing some of his G-power while Leo's G-power increased dramatically.

 **Cruentus: 1000G – 250 = 750G while Leo: 640G + 400 = 1040G**  
 **Naga and Cruentus: 50% vs. Drago: 80% and Leo: 100%**

Dan covered his eyes while Sarafina screamed from the blast of Leo.

Dan was about to counter when felt a sharp pain through his head. The brunette holds onto his head, gritting his teeth, _'Get out…Get out of me…you don't belong…you're not me!_ _ **Drago!**_ _'_

Drago widened his eyes before looking over at Shun. "We need to finish this – now! I heard him call my name! He's fighting all his might, Shun."

"Then let's make this the final round," murmured Shun as Kai nodded. "Let's go! Fusion ability, Pyrus Slayer!"

"Ability card activate, Mega Blast!" ordered Kai.

 **Drago: 650G + 300 = 950G while Naga: 620G – 100 = 520G  
Leo: 640G + 300 = 940G while Cruentus: 500G – 300 = 200G**

"Try all you want Drago, but you will fail," snapped Naga, once again standing up. He laughed, "Face it. The boy you know is long gone! Just face defeat! Call out my powerful ability boy!"

Wincing a bit, Dan nodded but just as he was about to activate the fusion ability, his vision blurry and his head was starting to feel light once again. The brunette continues to hold onto his head as his eyes finally got back his shine.

"You're not going to win!" snapped Sarafina, slightly feeling daze. She holds onto her head, _'What…Why does my head feel funny?'_

"Wha – No! My control; it's fainting away!" said Naga.

Shun watched as both attacks hit Naga and Cruentus. Both crashed down to the ground as dust clouded around them. He and the others covered their eyes to protect them from the dust. Once the cloudy dust disappears, the ball forms of Naga and Cruentus was lying on the ground and their percentage went down to zero.

 **Naga and Cruentus: 0% vs. Drago: 80% and Leo: 100%**

"Alright! They did it!" cheered Runo and Julie.

"But…what about Dan and Sarafina?" wondered Toga.

Runo and the others looked over where Dan and Sarafina was standing to see them lying on the ground, unconscious. Runo gasped, "Dan!"

All of them ran over to their fallen friend.

Shun went over to check on Dan while Michael checked on Sarafina. The two placed their fingers upon their necks; they have a heartbeat. Both sigh in relief.

"They're fine, but just exhausted," explained Michael before frowning, "But Dan looks a bit paler than usual."

"That's because I need to give the fragment back to Dan," replied Drago, appearing behind them.

"Fragment?" said Eddie.

"We'll explain," said Marucho.

Drago and Leo focused on the piece of fragment of the Perfect core in their body and returned it back to Dan. Luckily, they stayed in their evolve forms.

Suddenly there was small whimper.

All of them turned around to see Sarafina waking up first. They watched her get up and looked around with a slight confuse look on her face. "Um…where are we? And where is that man that promised me he was going to adopt me?"

"Adopt you?" said Tartai. "You mean you're an orphan, Sara?"

"…I am," replied Sarafina, sadly. She bit her lip, "It's been four years that I've lost my family in a car accident. I was the only survivor in the crash and I was sent to an orphanage since I had no living relatives."

Runo and the girls felt slightly sorry for the teen.

Shun was about to say something when he felt Dan move since he was holding him. He looked down to see his best friend's eyes returned back to normal. Shun grinned, "Dan, are you alright?"

"…yea, sore but I'll live," replied Dan, tiredly. Slowly getting up and with Shun's help, the brunette was sitting on the ground and holding onto his head. "Man, I feel like I was hit by a truck. What happen?"

Marucho frowned, "You don't remember?"

Dan closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Mm…all I remember is heading back home from school when – Naga! He came! I tried to run away, but he caught me and took me through a portal…but that's all I can remember. Everything afterwards is a blur."

"That makes sense," said Alice. "I was the same when I turned to Masquerade. It's the after effects of the dark energy that Naga used to control you."

"Control?" said Dan, frowning. "I was being controlled?"

"We all were," said Sarafina, softly. Tears fall down from her checks, "And it's my fault! I unknowingly brought back Naga back to life! Then, he and I gathered some teens to make a team to form before kidnapping you."

"So you helped him from the beginning?!" snapped Runo, leaning over to her face.

"I – I didn't know it was him! His spirit must have controlled a random person in order to get me," explained Sarafina. She gritted her teeth, "You don't know what is like to stay in that horrible orphanage where I live! I wanted to get away for four years!"

Alice pulled Runo away before looking over at Sarafina. She smiled, "We understand. You were being used and controlled so don't blame yourself."

"She's right," said Dan, getting help from Shun to stand. Runo was about to protest when Dan stopped her. The brunette sighed, "Those 'fake' memories…they were real memories about you and your little brother, correct?"

Sarafina nodded.

"You also blame yourself about the crash," said Dan, softly. "But there was nothing you can do. It was not your fault. It was that other person who was driving drunk that killed your parents and little brother, not you."

Sarafina couldn't hold onto her emotions and started sobbing. She was told from the caretaker that it was her fault that her family was gone and was selfish for being the only one that survived. The only person believed her was…

"Cruentus?"

"Right here my lady," said the darkus dragonoid.

"How long do you know Cruentus?" asked Dan as Drago turned to his ball form and settled onto the brunette's shoulder like old times. The brunette gave a warm smiled to his old partner.

"Mm…when the bakugan cards started to fall from the sky," replied Sarafina. "It was about a week or two when Cruentus started to talk to me. He was my only friend in the orphanage."

"Please forgive me for not protecting you, Sara," said Cruentus.

"Oh Cruentus," said Sarafina, hugging her small partner. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's just get out of here," said Runo. "I swear I can hear Dan's stomach from here."

"Well, try having a mad bakugan controlling you and see if you don't get hungry afterwards," joked Dan as his stomach growled. The other girls giggled while Shun and Marucho smirked a bit.

As they were heading out, a sudden bright light blind them. After the light dimmed, there in front of them was Naga in his evolve form and was glaring over at them.

"This is not over! Not until I get what I deserve!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **The true fight begins! Will the Brawlers with the other teens beat Naga or the white bakugan finally gets what he wants? Find out in the next update! (not sure when)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Hey guys, hope you had a great Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I was once again admitted in the hospital cause of an incurable infection they found in my system…like they did last year. I practically stayed at the hospital for about two weeks and went home with a picc line and IV antibiotics treatment for twelve days. I'm somewhat alright now, but I'm still recovering from lose of using my arm since I couldn't move it much with the picc line even though I was doing some exercises, but for some odd reason, when I had the picc line, it hurt like hell…as for the liver masses, it wasn't cancer so that's some good news, right?**

 **Anyway, hope you had a wonderful year of 2018 and all you have an excellent year of 2019. To those who reviewed: Tom the Dragon1987, Frwt and guest – I thank you. Enjoy the new update!**

 _As they were heading out, a sudden bright light blind them. After the light dimmed, there in front of them was Naga in his evolve form and was glaring over at them._

" _This is not over! Not until I get what I deserve!"_

Shun gritted his teeth before pushing Dan over to Michael. "Get him out of here, now! We will handle him!"

"Shun," started Dan as Michael agreed. The brunette winced, "I'm…not letting you deal with Naga alone, man!"

"Sorry Dan, but we cannot let Naga get a hold of you," said Marucho, seriously.

"That's right. Besides, you're in no state to brawl right now Dan," said Runo.

Dan was about to protest before getting lightheaded and dizzy. He had to lean onto Michael's shoulder in order to stop the dizziness. The brunette gritted his teeth, knowing what his friends were saying as true.

"Daniel…"

Dan slowly looked up to see Drago in front of his face.

"You have to go. I cannot bear to see you in such pain again…please partner."

Dan bit his lip, "…alright."

Naga roared, "He's not going anywhere! Not until I get the Perfect core! Chaos Shockwave!"

Shun, Michael, Marucho and Kai activated this partner's shield ability, increasing the barrier to endure the massive dark energy.

"Toga, take Dan and get out of here!" ordered Michael. "Tartai lead them out of the mountain while we deal with Naga."

"On it boss!" said the teen girls.

"Keep an eye on Dan girls," said Shun, not taking his eyes from Naga.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to my Danny," said Julie, getting near the brunette but Runo pulled her away when she saw that Dan was getting uncomfortable.

"Can we just go!" snapped Runo before the small group was leaving. That's when Alice noticed someone was not with them. She turned around to see Sarafina glaring at Naga, angrily.

"Are you coming Sarafina?" asked Alice.

Sarafina shook her head, "Go. I need to have a 'lovely' chat with that white bastard."

Alice nodded before running after with the others.

Naga glared at the remaining teens, "You? Deal with me?! Ha! Fine, I will finish you all off before dealing with Kuso…to think that boy had a piece of the Perfect core all this time…"

"That is not going to happen, Naga!" snapped Drago as he changed back to his normal form. "You have to go through me, first!"

"Then I'll grant you your death wish Drago," Naga sneered, "Once I destroy you, I'll go after the boy and take the last fragment of the Perfect core – then I'll be the ultimate ruler for humans and bakugan!"

"We'll see about that – Kai!" said Leo.

"On it – Mega Blast!" said Kai.

Leo led out a massive purple fireball towards Naga while the others used their own attacks. Preyas and Seren, on the other hand, were standing nearby the teens in case they had to use any of their shields to protect them.

Naga smirked, "You're just wasting your time – Chaos Barrier!"

A dark energy surrounded Naga and it absorbed all of the attack that was thrown at him. Naga chuckled, "Is that all you've got? Then allow me to show you what true power really is – Sanata of the End!"

Suddenly, multiple dark energy tentacles came out from the ground and grabbed hold onto Drago and the others before shocking them with dark energy.

"Cruentus – Shadow Daze!" Sarafina said quickly.

While being shocked, Cruentus' shadow headed towards Naga before surrounding him. The darkness blinded Naga, causing him to stop his attack and released the others from his hold.

"Drago, are you alright?" said Shun as Skyress jumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Drago winced as he was getting up, slowly.

"I never seen Naga used that attack," said Marucho.

"He was going to before losing control on Dan and I," said Sarafina before frowning, "But the one you should be careful is his new fusion ability. I'm not sure what it does when it's used outside of brawl, but in brawl, it can absorb all of his opponent's G-Power and destroys all gate cards on the field."

Shun narrowed his eyes, "Then we have to make sure he doesn't use it."

"We have to beat him quick," said Michael. "A sneak attack might work, but we need someone to distract him in order to do so."

Jakul smirked, "Distraction? You need one? Then you got one – Sara, if you would."

"Oh, of course – Cruentus, Hell's Gate!" said Sarafina.

"Waves of Flames!" said Jakul.

Underneath Naga, there was darkness forming around before getting a hold onto the white bakugan while a form of waves of fire surrounded him.

Naga roared, angrily, "You think this is going to stop me! None of your attacks cannot hurt me! Now – get out of my way! Attribute Drain!"

Both Cruentus and Edan felt weak and collapse onto their knees.

"I always hate that ability," murmured Edan as Cruentus agreed.

"You really think you can beat me with those pathetic attacks girl," said Naga as he extinguish the fire and break away from the darkness hold. "I am the darkness true master and your future ruler – obey me if you want to live somewhat decent."

"Like I take orders from a bastard like you – Hell Drain Cruentus!" shouted Sarafina.

"The same goes with me! Edan get as close as you can and use Prison Fang!" said Jakul.

As Cruentus was gathering his strength back, the Pyrus Nova Lion dashed over towards Naga. Edan tried to bite the white bakugan, but Naga dodged and used his tail to lift him up and throw him across the mountain top.

"Edan!" shouted Jakul, running over to his fallen partner.

Sarafina gritted his teeth, "Now Cruentus, Dark Underworld!"

Cruentus' eyes glowed bright red as underneath the ground started to shake and multiple of dark energy surrounded the darkus dragonoid. Cruentus let out a roar and the dark energy piled up into his mouth before releasing it as a massive dark fireball which headed towards Naga.

Naga smirked, "That attack…is nothing to me!"

The white bakugan simply dodged out of the way, but as he was about to unleash his attack, he winced as he felt one of Drago's attacks. He turned around to see Drago with the others behind him. Naga glared, "A sneak attack? How un-noble of you, Drago…but you think that you can beat me with just one attack of yours!"

Suddenly, Naga felt his feet cold. He looked down to see that his feet were freeze.

"Cold feet?" said Eddie. "Now, Seren – Torrential Whip!"

The Aquos Serpenoid unleashed a series of water whips that wrapped around Naga, pulling him down closer to the ground. "Now everyone!" Seren shouted.

"Dragon Clash!" shouted Drago.

"Tornado Storm!" shouted Skyress.

"Silent Night!" shouted Leo.

"Mist Aquos!" shouted Preyas.

"Radiant Tornado!" shouted Aura.

"Giant Waves!" shouted Seren.

"Dark Underworld!" shouted Cruentus.

"Cataclysmic Overheat!" shouted Edan.

Meanwhile, the girls while Toga was carrying Dan over her shoulders were leaving the base when they saw a white blur being smashed into the ground nearby. Quickly, Gorem and Lance used their bodies to protect the girls and Dan from the debris.

"What in the world?" said Julie.

"Was that…Naga?" asked Alice.

"I think so," said Tartai.

Runo smirked, "Looks like he got beaten up pretty good – serves him right!"

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here!" snapped Toga.

The girls used the sand as a cover in order to bypass Naga who was slowly getting up from the ground. The white bakugan gritted his teeth but as he was about to take flight, he spotted a few faint figures among the sand.

Naga narrowed his eyes as he sensed the power of the core among the figures. He smirked, "Do you really think you can hide from me, boy!" He unleashed one of his attacks towards the girls.

"Look out!" shouted Tigrerra.

Tartai and Julie turned around and quickly activated their partners shield ability, but Naga's attack was slight stronger and destroyed it with ease.

"Okay…that hurt," murmured Runo.

"Ah, look what he did to my hair! That creep is going to pay!" snapped Julie.

"Julie, forget about your hair! Where's Dan?" said Alice.

Tartai looked around for her sister and the brunette before spotting them not too far. She was about to run over to her sister's side when Naga appeared in front of them.

"And where to you think you are going?"

Tartai gritted her teeth, "Like I'm going to answer to you – Lance, Earth Power!"

"Pathetic," murmured Naga as the ground started to shake underneath him. He smirked, "Chaos Barrier!" He was soon surrounded by dark energy and was unharmed from the Wormquake's attack. "You call that an attack! Let me show you power girl – Silent Demise!"

The attack not only hit Lance but Tigrerra and Gorem while the girls were sent flying from the blast.

Slowly, Dan opened his eyes to see his friends and Tartai hurt on the ground. The brunette silently cursed and tried to get up but something got a hold of him. He was yanked from his feet and within seconds he was facing Naga face to face.

"How dare you hide something from me, Daniel?!" said Naga, darkly, "Something that I deserve, boy! But if you willingly hand it to me, I'll spare you. You're far more a better fighter than my previous partner…I can see why some bakugan are kin to find their partners…and I think I just found mine."

Dan gritted his teeth, "I'll never be your partner, you creep! And I'll never hand over the Perfect core to the likes of you! I'll protect it until my last breath!"

Naga sighed, "Just like my foolish sister. I didn't want to kill her, but she too kept the Infinity core from me and the only way for me to get it without killing her, if she willingly handed it to me…I hoped that you would…"

Dan widened his eyes with a slight fear in them.

"It looks like I have to get rid of you just like I did with my foolish sister," said Naga, tightening his hold onto Dan. He narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to enjoy seeing your life faint away boy."

Dan winced as he felt the tail crushing his bones. He hold his tongue as he didn't want to scream in front of Naga, but the brunette soon felt that one of his ribs was cracked.

"Dan!" shouted Tartai after recovering from the blast. She woke up the moment when Dan started to scream in pain. Tartai gritted her teeth, "Kiyo – Phoenix Cry!"

The Haos Phoenix transform to her true form before letting out a loud screech. Naga let out a painful roar as the screech was hurting his ears. Unknowingly, he let go of Dan and Tartai caught him.

"Why you – ah!" started Naga before getting hit from behind. He turned to see Drago and the others heading towards him. "No! I must get Daniel's fragment in order to finish you all off!"

Tartai widened her eyes before using her body to protect Dan. She closed her eyes, "Kiyo, Heaven's Barrier!"

The Haos bakugan got in front of them and created a shield around them. Naga smashed into the shield, determine to break the shield and get the core from the brunette.

"Oh, no you don't," said Drago. He slammed his body into Naga, causing the two of them to clash into a mountain wall.

Shun and the others dashed over to Tartai.

"Is Dan alright?" asked Marucho.

Tartai looked down to see the sides of the brunette's arms were slightly bruised and his breathing was a bit shallow. She frowned before lifting up his shirt to see that there was some bruising forming around his rib area. "He might have some cracked bones, but it looks like he's fine for now," she replied.

"He needs to get some help," said Kai, looking over at the bruised ribs. "There is a possibly that one of his ribs is broken or cracked and if it is, it can puncture his lung."

"…take him," said Shun.

"What?" said Kai.

"You said that your partner can create small portals when we first met, correct?" said Shun as Kai nodded, slowly. "Then take Dan to a hospital! We'll hold off Naga until you get back!"

Kai nodded but as he was about to pick up Dan, Runo stopped him. "Wait, shouldn't one of us go with Dan?"

"Runo does have a point. If it's alright, Runo and I can go with Dan," said Alice.

Shun and the others nodded as Kai told Leo to activate a portal since he did evolved, the portal should be more stable. Leo was able to create a portal to Alice's grandfather's lab where Alice can get help from her grandfather to call the ambulance.

With Dan save in harm's way and Alice and Runo with him, the others were now focus to beat Naga once and for all. Meanwhile, the moment Alice was in her grandfather's place, she dashed to find him while Runo was by Dan's side.

After an hour, a helicopter was heard and a group of paramedics came rushing into the lab. Alice and Runo stood next to Michael while the paramedics were placing Dan onto a gurney and place him into the helicopter.

Michael, Alice and Runo went with the paramedics.

At the hospital, Michael used the phone to call Dan's parents to let them know that their son was found while Runo and Alice waited at the waiting room.

"Do you think that the boys have beaten Naga?" asked Alice.

"I wouldn't worry girl. I know that they will beat that nasty creep," assured Runo then she crossed her arms, "But…everything will be different now."

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Well, now that we know that Dan has a fragment of the Prefect core, what are the legendary warriors going to do?" asked Runo. "Will Dan have to live in New Vestroia or…"

Alice frowned, "…good question."

 **-Break Line-**

 **What is going to happen to Dan? Since knowing he has a fragment of the Perfect Core, what will the legendary warriors going to do? Will Dan stay in the human world or have to live in New Vestroia? Find out in the next (maybe last) update! Ciao guys and happy New Years to you all!**


End file.
